Harry's Unexpected Year
by Syreen
Summary: Ending school and going back to his uncle's house is hard enough for Harry, add some extra mail and a shopping trip with a rival and you have the beginning of an exciting year. DMHP Slash........... Exciting Plot........... Read to believe!
1. The Strange Beginning

Title: Harry's Unexpected Year

Author: Syreen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

WARNINGS: Sexual content and adult language.

A/N: I will update this story as frequently as I can... anyways hope you enjoy... It's my first Slash story... Here's what one of my friends said about my story:

**_Harry's Unexpected Year by Syree was in my mind a year's must read. The use of wording and language was exhilerating. If you like love, lies, and near death, you will love this story. I must say the "cliffhangers" in the chapter ends leave the reader wanting more. The attraction of the powerful Harry and the misunderstood Draco brings an almost dream-like state to the story. In conclusion, I'd say this story is a 9 out of 10._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_The Strange Beginning_**

_Why can't I have one normal year at Hogwarts?_ Harry wondered while lying on his bed, listening to Hedwig coo, just after getting off the train for his seventh year at Hogwarts. _Why can't I, for just one year, have a normal Hogwarts experience? Why does something always have to happen to me?_ Harry recollected every hogwarts year previous.From first year with the Sorceror's Stone to second year with the basalisk and the Chamber of Secrets.Meeting Sirius in third year and the resurection of Voldemort in fourth year. Finally he recalled the death ofSirius in fifth year and then sixth year and the bizarre kindness that radiated from his rival, Draco Malfoy.

Harry rolled over and looked at the clock. _11:11 PM, It's late. I should sleep. _Harry closed his eyes and slowly let his subconcious claim him. As Harry strarted to dream his dreams twisted and changed as he tried to process the events that happened at the end of sixth year.

**_Dream_**

Draco walked into his closet and got out his favorite pants and sexiest shirt. He put them on and put his cloak on over his dreamy outfit. He wanted to look good for his trip home. Draco had arranged it so that there would be only one compartment for his crush to sit in, Draco's compartment. After getting everything together, Draco walk out of Hogwarts and onto the train to make sure everyone was in the seats Draco had given them.

Harry got on the Hogwarts Express and was on his way home to the terrible house of his horrible Uncle Vernon and his miserable Aunt Petunia. Ron decided to sit with his girlfriend and his girlfriend wanted to sit with her fellow house members at the front of the train. Hermione was no where to be found and there was no room left on the train.

Harry finally found an empty compartment and started to make his way to it. Unfortunately, someone else also saw the empty compartment and got there first. Harry looked down at his feet and sighed then looked up to talk to the person to see if they would share the compartment. Harry saw who the person was and his jaw dropped.

Harry was staring at his blonde rival, Draco Malfoy. Harry turned around without saying anything and tried to walk back down the aisle to another compartment. Just then he heard a voice behind him say, "There's no other compartment free. I guess we're being forced to be tolerant of each other until the train stops. Come and sit before I change my mind."

Harry still shocked from what he heard finally pulled himself together and walked over to the compartment with the blonde foe. Harry sat and looked into his lap to avoid the deadly eye contact that he had avoided all year.

"What's the matter? Too scared to look at me? Or are you to nervous because you don't think you be able to control yourself if you see my wonderful body?" Draco said seeing that Harry had been trying not to look at him.

Harry, still looking down, said, "What gives you the idea that I lean to that side of the tree? If you had asked me before you spoke you would have known that this lonely monkey is on the opposite side of the tree from you. This monkey doesn't want to look at you any more than he has to."

Draco knew what Harry meant when he said this.Harry meant that he was straight and wasn't interested in Draco at all. Draco, having come out in fifth year shortly after leaving the Malfoy Manor, was very disappointed. He thought at least he might have a chance with friendship with his arch rival and number one crush because of a party the two attended. During a regular round of 'Truth or Dare' someone spiked Harry's drink with Veritaserum. Harry then confessed to wanting to be friends with a certain person who had offered him friendship in first year that Harry had denied.

Draco, being a Malfoy and not afraid to show his feelings, moved to Harry's seat. Harry instantly jumped to the seat Draco had previously occupied. Draco sighed and looked into his own lap. He then said, "Look... I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends. I was jealous of them. Remember when I offered you my friendship in first year?"

Harry now looked up to see Draco's head down just as Harry had just had his. He then said, "Yeah... I denied you and we became rivals... end of story."

Draco looked up and finally made the eye contact he had been waiting for. Draco said, "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Draco paused still gazing into the vivid green eyes of his crush. _His eyes are so mysterious. _Harry thought as he continued to stare at Draco. _Cold and sharpblue like a knife that cuts into your soul, but warm and silvery like the shimmer of unicorn hair in sunlight. They are so captivating. Why can't I look away?_ Draco started to reach forHarry's handbut pulled back for the fear of what Harry's reaction might be.

Draco continued, "Yes, we became enemies and tried to injure each other as often as possible, but I've always longed for that friendship I never received. I purposely missed you during all of our duels and battles. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is..."Draco paused trying to get the words to come out of his mouth. Finally he said, "Will you forgive me and accept my friendship?"

Harry shocked by what he was hearing could not speak or move for most of the train ride home. He just sat there staring off into space, lost in recollection of what had just happened. Dracowas neervous for the first time in his life. He really wanted harry to say yes, but he understood if Harry said no. _If Harry did say yes maybe,_ Draco thought, _I could get him to see things from 'my point of view'._

Finally, Harry spoke, "Wow... this is very... surreal. When I got onto the train today, I expected to sit with my friends. But, instead I sat with someone I believed to be an enemy." Harry looked ineo his lap once more, making Draco even more uncomfortable. Harry continued, "I guess I was wrong about my secong assumption and right about the first." Harry looked back up at Draco. "The answer is yes, but only on two conditions."

Draco, not caring what he had to do to make Harry his friend, asked what the conditions were. Harry replied, "You have to pretend I said no again and..." Harry paused trying to find the right words.

Draco, extremely impatient, said, "What? What is the last condition? I have no problem with the first."

Harry cleared his throat, silencing Draco. He then said, "The last condition is something I feel will be hard for you to do. I have noticed that it has been very hard this year for you to do, espeially today in this compartment. You have to promise you will stop hitting on me and flirting with me. I have already told you I don't bat for your team."

Draco, keeping his mask up so Harry couldn't see, blushed. _maybe I had made my feelings a little too well known by trying to take his hand. _"Okay," Draco replied, "I guess I can do that if it is the only way you will be my friend."

The train stopped. Draco and Harry got off and went their seperate ways.

During the first week of summer Harry got two letters: one from Hermione (as ususal) and one from his new friend, Draco. Harry couldn't believe it, but it confirmed what happened on the train. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had a relation between them that wouldn't end in death.

But Harry had made Draco promise not to act any different than he would before the friendship. Harry had told Draco to pretend they were still enemies. This was definately different and was a little odd. _Why would Draco send me a letter wih his father being Voldemorts right-hand man? _Harryopened Draco's letter and looked at the envelope. The envelope was addressed to Tyra Horpert.

_So that's how he was able to send me the letter behind his father's back. He jumbled the letters in my name to make a new one. _Harry took the letter and bgan to read:

**Dear Tyra, **

**I'm terribly sorry i sent you this letter without your permission, but I feel it is the only way for us to get to know one another properly. Your time at Hogwarts was short and you didn't make many friends, so I decided to be nice and introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy. You may have seen me around school. I am to one with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes, very hard to miss. I am also in Slyherin sixth (soon to be seventh) year with you. Sorry to cut the letter short but I have a limited supply of parchment. When you write back there is no need to describe yourself. I already know who you are. Also, when you write back, address the envelope to 13 Midnight Avenue, London. I no longer live with my father. We had a falling out a few years ago and no longer speak to one another, Until we speak again.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Draco Malfoy**

**P.S. Father, if you have intercepted this letter, I have no intentiolnof returning and do not try to find me at the address above becasue you know you will never be able to.**

**P.P.S. Mother, If you are reading this to Father, I love you and miss you terribly.**

_Well that explains why Draco hasn't had a new outfit in a while and whyhe looks like he's worked every day of the summer. It's because he has in order to survive without his parents to back him financially. I bet he hasn't had a decent meal since Hogwarts. Of course, neither have I, _Harry thought as he wrote out his repliy and made sure to sign it 'Tyra Horpert'.

As Harry's summer passed by he got to know his old foe better. He learned several things about Draco like the fact that Draco had set up the train so that Harry was forced to sit with him. Draco also found out a lot about Harry. For example, Draco found out that the Sorting Hat was going to put Harry in Slytherin, but didn't only beacuse Harry asked it not to.

Finally, summer ended and the two planned a meeting at Diagon Alley. Draco needed to get his school supplies and Harry thought that he needed some new clothes as well. Harry brought his invisibility cloak so no one would see the two of them together. Harry got money out of the bank and they were off.

Draco went all over Diagon Alley with Harry. Harry stayed under his invisibility cloak and slipped galleons into Draco's pocket in the stores. Harry also held onto Draco's arm in the crowds so no one would crash into him and knock off his cloak to revealhis consealed body. Unknown to Harry, Draco was purposely going into the most crowded places he could find so Harry would creep closer to Draco's thinned body to dodge the people that passed by.

One time, Harry got extremely close to Draco's back. Thinking about what Harry had said about being straight, Draco began to chuckle. Harry, Hearing Draco laugh, began to push Draco into an abandoned alley so they could talk.

When they finally reached it Harry revealed his head and said, "What the hell is so pleasurable about going through crowded streets. I have to get so close to you in order to keep from bumping anyone." Harry paused, just realizing why Draco was smiling so much, "You are purposely walking down crowded streets so that I get closer to you. I thought I told you not to hit on me or flirt withme or I wouldn't be your friend?"

"You did, but I'm not the one feeling the body next to him." Draco said walking toward the beautiful raven-haired man. Draco then grabbed Harry's hood and put it back up to conseal Harry's head. "Now shall we continue. You still have money for me to spend." With that Draco dragged Harry into the crowd once more to do more shopping.

After Draco was done spending Harry's money they, once again, went their seperate ways. Harry went to the Burrow and spent the remainder of his time before school with Hermione and the Weasleys'.

**_Dream End_**

**_Flashback_**

After shopping with Harry, Draco went back to his room in the hotel on Midnight Avenue that he had been renting.

A week passed and it was once again time to pack everything and head back to Hogwarts. Draco the decided to pack all of his clothes plus the clothes and supplies that Harry had bought into his suitcases to bring to Hogwarts. _I think it will do Harry some good to see me in the clothes that he bought._Draco thought as he shut the last trunck._Maybe I can turn him yet._

The first day of school arrived and all the students boarded the Hogwarts Express. This time, Harry was glad to see he was able to sit in a compartmentwith Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with Draco nowhere in sight.

Draco got on the train and joined Blaise, Pansy Crabbe, and Goyle in a ompartment not far from Harry's. Draco took a seat next to Blasie and rested his head in Blaise's lap with his eyes closed.

"Rough night?" Blaise asked stroking Draco's hair.

"Mmm..." Draco mumbled. "I couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind." Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Blaise.

"May I ask what they were?" Blaise asked, still stroking Draco's hair.

"Sorry, con't tell you. I'm afraid the knowledge you would gain by me telling you is far to great. I guess you'll have to suffer." Draco said sitting back up in the seat. By this time Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were long gone leaving Draco and Blaise all alone.

"Then can I have something instead?" Blaise asked.

"I guess, "Draco replied, "Choose anything you like."

"Well, "Blaise said inching toward his blonde friend. "Are you sure?" Draco nodded. "Anything I like?" Draco nodded again. "In that case..."

Blaise leaned towards Draco and kissed him. Draco kept his promise of 'anything' and kissed him back. Blaise pulled the thinned body onto his lap. Draco then nipped Blaise's bottom lip to gain access to his mouth. Blaise gave in without a moment of thought and then began to search Draco's mouth with his tongue as Draco did the same to Blaise with his. Draco then moved his hands from Blaise's neck to his hair. Blaise also moved his hands from Draco's ass to his mid-back and pulled him closer to his body and deepened the kiss.

Soon, Draco heard the snack trolley approaching and pulled away from the kiss. Draco then, before Blaise could protest, quickly kissed Blaise full on the lips and then got off his lap. The trolley arrived and the two Slytherins sent it on its way.

"Well," Blaise said, wiping his mouth, "Good thing I was making out with someone with good hearing. Everyone still believes I'm straight." Blaise then said to everyone but no one at the same time, "So sorry ladies, but I'm bi and you have competition." Draco shook his head. Just then Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle reappeared. Draco spent the rest of the train ride talking to his friends and hoping that he could make Harry as happy as he had made Blaise.

**_End Flashback_**

Harry woke to an owl cooing. Harry opened his eyes and was surprised tosee clearly._Left my glasses on again._He looked over to where the noise was coming from and found a barn owl on Hedwig's cage cooing. The barn owl had a letter in its beak. Harry got up andtook the letter.The owl cooed once more thenflew off. Harry opened the letter and read:

**HP**

**MEET ME IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS LETTER. I'LL BE WAITING.**

**DM**

Harry refolded the letter and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He then ran down the stairs to the common room. Once there Harry threw the letter into the fire to burn. Harry put his invisibility cloak on and left the common room to meet his blonde friend in the Room of Requirements.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: Updated at last hope you enjoy... 


	2. SURPRISE!

**Chapter 2**

_**SURPRISE!**_

"Hey Drake," Blaise said racing to catch up with his blonde friend, "Wait up!"

Draco stopped and turned around. "Sorry, I spaced out. What was it you were saying?"

"You can't be serious. You didn't hear a word I said?" Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, sorry." Draco said.

"Man, I was nervous enough saying it the first time." Blaise mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Blaise said quickly. He took Draco by the arm and pulled him into a closet.

"Blaise, what are you doing?"

Blaise didn't let Draco finish his questioning. "Draco I know this may sound crazy but," Blaise puased and took a deep breath. "Drake, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Blaise." Draco responded.

"But not the same way I like you," Blaise sighed and left the closet. He held the door open and waited for Draco.As soon as Draco was out Blaise said, "If you change your mind I'll be waiting for you." And with that, he walked off leaving Draco all alone.

Draco stood in awe for a second or two then went to his private room. Draco walked over to his desk and scribbled out a note on a piece of parchment while thinking, _Well I wanted to talk to him tonight about something else, but now I need some advice from him as well. How am I going to tell Blaise that I can't be with him because I don't like him like that. It also couldn't hurt to ask him what he does when someone show their feeling for you before you show yours for them. This has never happened to me before. I usually am the one that makes the first move._

"Barneby, take this to Harry Potter in the Gryffindor boys' dorm.Don't leave until he takes it away form you and stay hidden from all others" Barneby cooed and took off. Draco sighed then rushed to the Room of Requirements.

* * *

_What's so important that he needed to see me in the middle of the night about?_ Harry wondered as he made his way through the castle to the Room of Requirements._ I know that we were going to try to be nicer to each other, but dragging me out of bed at midnight was not what I planned._

Harry finally made it to the Room of Requirements. He walked past the place where the door should be three times thinking._ I need a place to meet Draco Malfoy._ As he walked by the third and final time the door appeared. Harry took off his invisiblity cloak and walked up to the door.

* * *

Draco paced frantically waiting for his guest to arrive.Finally Draco heard the door open, He quickly sat down on a chair and said, "Harry, please sit." 

Harry walked over to the blonde and sat down in the only other chair. "Draco what is so importnat that you had to bring me here at midnight?"

"Well at first it was just to talk about different things that have happened to us while we were waiting for school to start..." Draco replied. He paused and when he was sure Harry wasn't going to say anything he continued. "Then earlier this evening something happened that took me by surprise and I need help." Draco said sheepishly staring into Harry's groggy eyes.

"Is that all?" Harry asked yawning.

Draco noddded and said, "For now."

Harry smailed then said, "Well, what happened? I can't help unless I know."

Harry was silent as Draco explained what had happened between him and Blaise in the closet. When Draco fell silent, Harry couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. Draco glared at him and Harry wiped his eyes as he apologized.

"So, what should I do?" Draco asked, "I don't like him the same way he likes me, but he's been my friend for a long time and I don't want to hurt his feelings. Also I've never actually had someone like me enough to show their feelings towards me before I showed some towards them. I'm completely confused." Draco rested his head in his hands.

"Well," Harry started, "maybe you should write him a letter saying that you don't return his feelings and you view the two of you as best friends, not a couple." Harry concluded be rubbing Draco's shoulder. Harry stopped after a couple of seconds then asked, "Does that help?"

Draco looked up at Harry and nodded. He then remembered why he had been so rushed when Blaise made his confession. He said to Harry, "I also wanted to apologize for my friends' rude behavior and for my own."

Harry shuttered as he recalled the series of jinxed stairs and hexed doors that he had come across on his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco continued, "Although I had no part in the 'jokes' being planted, I did do something over the sunner in Diagon Alley that you weren't too happy with, so I'm apologizing now. Although it broght me much joy, I could tell by your little outburst that you wanted me to stop." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "And thank you for the advice but I know how frustrated he will feel after I tell him because I've been through it.I have feelings for someone that I know doesn't like me like that in return because I hurt him over the summer in Diagon Alley."

Harry caught Draco's eye againi and just stared._ Wow... He's seriously confused._ Harry thought as he continued to see several emotions pass through Draco's eyes.

Draco gazed deeply into Harry's eyes, not caring that he had confessed to still liking Harry. _If he's too dull to catch the hint he doesn't need to know._ Draco reassured himself as he continued to hunt out every aspect of Harry's eyes. _They are a soft, yet stone cold, emerald with flashes of a light, almost lime, color ... outstanding. There's also a speck of ... what is that?_ Draco looked a little closer and saw speck of a dark metallic green. _Ah ... I bet no one's seen those specks._ Draco thought as he grinned to himself.

Harry looked past all of the emotions to the color of Draco's eyes. Something very small had caught his eye the previous year on the train and he wanted to find out what it was. Harry inspected Draco's eyes and found the same sharp blue and warm silver. He then looked a little harder and discovered gold specks. _BINGO_ Harry thought. _Found it at last!_ Harry filled with an odd feeling of lust, smiled. Draco grinned and broke the staring contest.

Harry Blushed slightly then asked, " This person doesn't happen to be someon eother than me, does it?"

Draco averted his eyes and changed the subject. "Well thank you for your advice. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to my room and stock up on my beuaty sleep. Not that I need it." Draco flipped his hair as he said the last sentence then chuckled.

Harry chuckled as well then said, "Don't compliment yourself too much or your head will swell so much that you won't be able to leave the room."

"Ha ha... very funny." Draco said partially hurt by the harsh words.

"Well," Harry said as the two of them stood, "We should go." Draco started to open the door but stopped when he felt Harrry grab his arm.He had a silvery object in his hand. Harry then said, "Filch is patrolling the halls. We'll have to use my invisibility cloak. But," Harry paused taking a deep breath. he then continued, "You're going to love this. We have to hold each other in order for this to cover us both. I'm afraid it's not as big as I would like."

Draco held back a grin as he and Harry held each other under the invisibility cloak.

Theysilently made their way down the dark halls. They didn't encounter anyone, but remaind silent just to be safe. As Harry and Draco neared the Slytherin common room, Draco stopped causing Harry to fall with the invisibility cloak wrapped around his ankles. Draco chuckled then whispered his password. He entered the room and whispered back to the hall, "Good night, Harry, and thanks for everything." With that he closed his door and got ready for bed.

* * *

Harry entered the common room and took off his invisibility cloak. As he started to walk towards the stairs a familiar voice stopped him. 

"Having a little late night fun?" Harry turned and found that the voice had been coming from his brunette friend.

"Hello, 'mione. I was just helping a friend with an issue." Harry said hoping to stop the questioning.

"HP. meet me in the Room of Requirements. I'll be waiting. DM," Hermione recieted the letter. "Looks like you tried to burn the letter. There's some missing here and I found it in the fireplace. Now there's only one person I know with the initials DM. So, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Harry sighed and sat next to Hermione. "We're tired of fighting. Also he ran away from home, has no money for new school supplies, and is nicer than you think," By the end of Harry's mini-speech he was smiling.

Hermione looked at him questionly, "Well, by the sounds of it I would say that you find him to be something a little more than a friend." She started grinning at the thought of having a gay best friend.

"HERMIONE!" Harry half-yelled and blushing dramatically, "What you're suggesting is disgusting! ME and that prat, " Harry shivered at the thought, "Gross!"

_Sure it is._ Hermione thought as she continued to smile and giggled.She stood and walked to the stairs, then turned and said aloud, "Why don't you sleep. Then later you and I will questions those thoughts of yours to find out what you really think." With that she left. Harry slowly walked to the dorms and quickly got in bed.

As Harry laid in bed he thought._ How could she ever think that? There's no way that could ever happen. I'm STRAIGHT! But what did she mean when she said 'question those thoughts of yours to find out what you really think'? She doesn't mean?...NO!_ As Harry thought of the various ways Hermione could see what he really thought he slowly lost conciousness and drifted once more back into a soundless slumber.

* * *

Draco laid in bed staring at the ceiling as he tried to sleep. _I can't sleep with thoughts of him running through my head._

Draco got up and walked over to his desk and got out his family album. He went back to his bed and sat downn as he flipped through the pages and looked at all of his ancestors. He stopped at a picture of his great great great grandfather from his mother's side. The man in the picture looked no older than Draco was. Draco looked at the caption beneath the picture and read:

Eragon Unix 1696 - Unknown

Eragon, half-elf half-wizard, was committed to St. Mungo's after the death of his mate, Artemis, who died of a poisoning. Eragon swore to avenge the death of Artemis and broke out of St. Mungo's.

The Hecatemus do not tend to live after loosing a mate. If one manages too survive, they slowly go insane and eventually die of eiither their insanity or their loneliness.

_That's odd. I didn't know I was part elf and I thought there were only Hecatemas. I thought they were all female and I thouoght that if one happened to be male then he always had a female soulmate._ Draco continued to flip through the album and discovered more male and female Hecatemus ancestors.

He then found a small hand written not between two of the many pages of his baby picture. It was written in his father's hand writting on the back of a picture. The picture was of two toddlers. One, Draco recongized as himself. The other looked like Harry without his scar. Draco flipped the picture back over and read the note:

High possibility that Draco is a Hecatemus. Possible soulmate is in this picture. No need to worry. The male threat is being taken care of. As of tomorrow Draco will never becaome gay and Harry Potter, his soulmate, will be dead along with his family.

Draco dropped the picture and sat where he was on the bed with his mouth poen in awe.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: There it's finished... the second installment... Hope you all enjoy...See ya later... and review! 


	3. Information

**Chapter 3**

**_Information_**

Harry woke the next morning with wires attached to his fingers, head, and chest. "What is this?" he asked aloud.

"A lie detector test," a voice in the distance replied.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry called out, starting to get a little scared.

"I'm the one asking the questions. Now sit back and relax," the voice said.

"What's going on?" Harry yelled as straps came up from the bed and held him in place.

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"He's a friend!"

"Liar." A wave of pain washed over Harry as the voice said again, "What do you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"I told you he's a friend!" Another wave.

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"HE'S A FRIEND!" Harry screamed in his sleep as he woke up, his scar throbbing.

"What's the matter mate? Ron asked half asleep. "Whay are you screaming 'he's a friend'?"

"No reason," Harry said as he winced at the pain. "Just a bad dream."

"Well go back to sleep." Ron said falling back on his bed. "We have potions first thing in the morning with the Slytherins."

" I know," Harry said yawning, "we have most of our classes with them this year."

Although he dreaded it, Harry fimally fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Harry woke three hours later, ate, then got ready for class. Everyone around him was dreading the class, but Harry couldn't help but feel somewhat excited. As he walked down the staris to the common room, he felt as if he was walking on air. 

_Why am I so happy about going to potions?_ Harry thought. _IT's not because of Snape or any of the Slytherins. And Draco and I are pretending to hate each other._

"Good Morning, Harry." Hermione interrupted Harry's thoughts with a friendly greeting. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually." Ron cut in as Harry opened his mouth to say something. "He woke up about three or four in the morning screaming his head off."

"What was it? Your scar again?" Hermione asked sincerely concerned.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream. Nothing to be worried about." Harry said quickly to stop the questioning.

"Well in that case." Hermione started realizing Harry didn't want to talk about it. "Do you remember what we were talking about yesterday?"

"Frog worms and Pig guts?" Ron asked.

"Not you and I." Hermione clarified. "Harry and I."

"How could I forget." Harry responded.

"Well I'm going to do what I said I was going to do after potions. Hagrid won't mind if we're a little late." Hermione said as they walked out of the common room and headed towards the dungeons. "And don't try to weasel your way out of it." Hermione added as Harry opened his mouth to protest. He just sighed in response as they continued on their way to the potions room.

* * *

Things were going well. Snape had yelled at him three times within the first twenty minutes of class and switched partners twice. 

"Okay, Neville," Harry said calmly. "Now only stir that three hundred stirs and be sure to only stir clockwise. Can you handle that while I get the ground dragon's tooth?"

"I-I think s-so." Neville studdered, unsure of himself.

Harry got upl and went to the ingredients cabinet just as Draco did. The two reached the cabinet at the same time.

"Watch it, Potter," Draco said aloud filling Harry's name with venom. He then whispered, "I found a baby picture of you in my baby book, here..." Draco slipped a copy of the picture into Harry's pocket. "Looks like we weren't always enemies." Dracco said as he walked back to his pot and purposefully bumped into Harry.

"He's so rude," Neville commented as he continued to stir the potion, "You get there first and he pushes you out of the way."

"Umm... Neville... How many times did you stir that?" Harry asked as the potion began to boil over the pot.

"I don't remember. I lost count at 153." Neville said as the pot began to melt. Harry dragged Neville away as Proffesor Snape walked over to the mess.

Snape cleared the mess and once again decided to reassign partners. "Longbotton work with Granger. Weasley work with Parkinson. Potter work with, "He sighed as he realized who he had left to work together, "...Malfoy." As Harry's happiness rose inside he hid it with a scowl.

When everyone was working again Draco and Harrry started to whisperto each other. "So did you purposefully screw up enough so htat he would be forced to put you with me?" Draco asked while chopping up ginger root.

"No I didn't. But why are you complaining?" Harry responded while stirring in the dragon's tooth.

"I'm not." Draco said smirking as he added the ginger root. "I can take over stirring while you look at the picture."

"Alright,"Harry said giving the spoon to Draco. He then reached into his pocket and took out the picture. Just as Draco said, it was a picture of himself and Draco playing as babies. "Oh, we were so cute."

"I figured since you don't have many baby pictures you might want one more." Draco said as he placed a sample of their potion into a vile.

"But how is it possible that we played together as babies? I mean my parents were totally against yours."

"Maybe Sirius brought you over when he was visiting my mother." Draco gave Harry the potion and Harry turned it in.

"That makes sense." Harry said when he returned. "I forgot that your mother is Sirius' cousin."

"Yeah," Draco said, the note his father wrote replayin in his head. "Umm... Harry could you look something up for me?"

"Sure. What is it you need?" Harry said kind of surprised.

"Could you look up _homosexual hecatemus_? It's for my ancient runed class." Draco said slightly embarassed.

Harr was sort of shocked but managed to respond, "Sure Draco, I'll give youall the info I find tonight. I'll meet you in your private room?"

"No... actually... yes. The password is _tater salad_. Don't make fun of it. I love muggle comedians."

"Don't worry," Harry said smiling. "I won't say anything."

"And don't let Granger help you or she'll want to know the details." Draco said paranoid.

"Okay, but it's just for a class assignment. It's not like youARE one." Harry replied slightly confused.

"Yeah, I know but then she'll find out that we're being friendly to one another." Draco said as a cover up.

"True, "Harry replied as he glanced over to see her staring at him. "Uh oh..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked as the two packed up their stuff. Harry replied with the usual male cover up and Draco continued, "Hey give me your hand I'll write it on your hand so you don't forget it."

As Harry passed Draco his hand, Draco pulled out a pen and worte _tater salad_ "There, now you won't forget and you'll be able to get in." With that Draco left giving him a glare.

"What was up with that?" Hermione asked as the blonde figure walked away.

"Nothing," Harry replied unconvincingly. "So let's get this thing over and done with." With that they departed.

* * *

"I told you!" Harry replied. "He's just a friend." 

"That's not what this says." Hermione said pointing to the lie detector that she had conjured. "According to this you REALLY like him."

"Yeah as a friend." Harry said convicing himself that he was right and that the machine was faulty.

"Fine." Hermione said giving up. "Whatever you say. But if you start crushing on him don't be disappointed if he says no to you."

"It's not happening!" Harry called back to her as he rushed to the library.

* * *

After supper, Harry had found all the information on homosexual hecatemus he could. He then slowly made his way down towards the dungeons and Draco's room. He finally found it and whispered the password. He knocked then entered. 

"Draco," he called as he admired the room. "Are you here?"

"Be right there," a voice called from the bathroom, where Harry could hear a cshower running. "I'm almost done in here. You can make yourself at home."

Two minutes later, a mastly naked Draco Malfoy walked out of a steamy hot bathroom. "Pardon the towel. I thought you'd be down later so I didn't bother to bring my clothes into the bathroom."

"It's fine." Harry said as an automatic respanse. "I'm still admiring the room. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. When the other families found out that a homosexual was staying in the same room as thir sons, they flipped. They then insisted that I got a private room. I wan't complaining." Draco said as he got dressed in his closet. He then came out fully clothed. "There that's better."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Harry said after coming back to reality. He handed Draco a 12 inh piece of parchment. "This is all I was able to find out on the narrow topic you gave me."

"Thank you." Draco said as he kissed Harry's cheek. He then remembered that Harry was staright. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No," Harry said trying to hide the fact he was blushing. "I'll have to get used to it. That's how you say thank you."

"Alright." Draco said setting the paper down on his desk.

"So what kind of school project was that for?" Harry asked very curiously.

" I didn't," Draco said sitting down on his bed motioning for Harry to do the same. "What makes you so interested?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry said sitting on the bed near Draco, "I was just noticing that some of the mates to the hecatmeus I found were from my bloodline."

"Really?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah there were Potters and Evans. I thought it was kind of interesting. I mean the fact that you're drawn to your soulmate at the time you come of age." Harry said leaning back on the bed.

"Yeah that is interesting," Draco said checking out Harry's body.

"The only bad thing about being a hecatemus," Harry said closing his eyes, "Is that if you lose your mate, you ide from insanity. Everyone except Eragon Unix. He escaped from St. Mungo's and now he stays at the South Shore Inn. Your know the friendly bed and breakfast in Hogsmeade."

Draco fell silent but managed to make an acknowledging grunt.

"Yeah. He's older than dirt but still alive. I guess he still has a fairly young appearance. The article I read said that he only looks 40 years old." Harry concluded. He saw that Draco was staring off into space looking like he had just seen a ghost of a relative. "Draco are you alright?" He waved his hand infront of his face, "Draco?"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A/N: I finished this chapter finally...sorry about the cliff hanger...but hang on tight the fourth on is on it's way...but until then check out my other story I'll be updating that one next. 


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**_Reunion_**

"Draco?" Harry said waving his hand in front of Draco's face once more, "Are you alright?"

Draco blinked a couple of times and shook his head as he came to. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder comfortingly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Draco got up, while shaking his head in response and got his family album. He found the page with Eragon Unix and sat back down next to Harry. "I was looking at this last night while I was trying to sleep. This is why I asked you to do that research. I'm trusting you a lot by showing you this. No one but my family has ever seen this before." Draco then gave the album to Harry.

Harry read the passage then looked up at Draco with shock. "Draco," Harry said finally, "You're great great GREAT grandfather is one of the only hecatemus known to have survived the loss of their mate."

Draco nodded then showed Harry the other hecatemus in his family.

"Wow," Harry said after seeing them all. "You have quite the colorful family as welll." Harry paused then remembered what he read. "Draco, this means that you might be a hecatemus."

Draco lowered his head and nodded then said, "That's why I'm planning on meeting Eragon and talking to him about Artemis."

"But Draco," Harry said, "We don't go to Hogsmeade for another month. When we finally do, we won't have enough time there and... what if he's not in?"

"Come on Harry," Draco replied looking at him, "You'll help me right? You'll help me find Eragon Unix?"

"But, we can't be seen in public together. We're supposed to be enemies. Remember?"

"I know but," Draco said brushing Harry's hair asside, revealing his scar, "I'd really like you to be there with me and I have a feeling that the information, that we learn, will come in handy to us in the future."

Harry sighed then reluctantly said, "What's the plan?"

* * *

"I don't like this plan," Harry camplained as they watched the Hogwarts students go back to school from under his invisibility cloak.

"I know," Draco said as he watched the last student fade from sight. "You said that seven times last night and that makes the third time today." Draco took off the invisibility cloak and put it back in Harry's bag. "But thank you for coming with me."

"I'm only here to make sure you don't kill the poor man," Harry started to say as he turned his head to look at Draco just as Draco leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

In an awkward moment, their lips met in a shocking kiss. Draco pulled away ans blushed, not caring who was around to see. Harry just stood there in awe, staring into space.

"I'm sorry." Draco said pulling Harry back to reality. "I was trying to kiss your cheek when you turned. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright," Harry said, still in a daze and cutting Draco off. At the response, Draco blushed deeper and Harry laughed. "Come on, let's finish what we stayed here to do so that you don't turn the color you made Rom yesterday."

Draco looked at him and smiled then took his arm and said, "Shall we...HUN?" Harry winced and led Draco to the South Shore Inn.

"Room for one please," Harry said as Draco twirled the hair on his wig with his finger and batted his eyelashes at Harry. Harry looked at him and smiled as he held in a laugh.

"We're newlyweds!" Draco said in a feminine voice.

"I see," the man at the desk said, "then may I suggest the _Love Suite_. It's on the third floor. You get the whole floor to yourself...well almost the whole floor. There is one permanent resident that lives on the third floor but he hardly ever comes out anymore."

"That'll be fine," Harry said paying for the room and levitating his and Draco's stuff. He then followed the man to the third floor, walking next to Draco. "You know," he said, "with the fake boobs, blonde wig, pink dress and shoes, you are very attractive."

"Are you saying that if I was a girl and wore this that you'd start hitting on me?" Draco replied casually.

"No," Harry responded, smiling at Draco and talking through his teeth, "It just makes things easier for me acting wise with you looking like that."

"Here we are," the man said unlocking the dor and giving Harry the key, " the _Love Suite_." He opened the door and with a wave of his hand, lit every candle.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Draco said almost forgetting his feminine voice.

The man smiled. "Enjoy," he said as he shut the door behind Harry and Draco and left.

As soon as the door shut, Harry said, "Okay the man said we had the whole floor except one room."

"So," Draco said lying down on the heart shaped bed. "There were like twenty doors on this floor."

"We have one key," Harry replied. "The door that this key can't open, is the one we want."

Draco sat up and dropped his jaw in mock awe. "I never knew you were so smart," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "Now let's go. We have a long way yo go before we can find the right one." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry blushed a little, remembering what happened ealier that evening and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

"This is it!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco smiled and rubbed Harry's forearm before knocking on the door and saying, "Lucky number seven."

A man that looked similar to Draco opened the door. Harry noticed that he man looked very sad and had pointed ears.

He looked from Draco, who had put mens' clothing on, to Harry and back again. He then said, "May I help you?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Are you Eragon Unix?"

"Aye," the man said nodding. "but everyone here calls me Eiri. Who are you two? Reports wondering who poisoned Artemis? I've already told the press that I'm not saying who and that I can't do anything to stop them."

"No," Draco exclaimed. "I'm not a reporter. I'm your..." he paused and sighed then looked at Harry for help.

Harry nodded and said, "He's your great great great grandson, Mr. Unix. All he would like is to ask you a few questions."

Eragon snorted. "And who might you be?"

Harry stood a little taller and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

Eragon fell silent for a while then said at last, "Come in." Draco and Harry entered the room and sat down on the heart shaped chairs. "Sorry about the chairs," Eragon said sitting in a third chair. "This was part of the _Love Suite_. I came here after getting out of St. Mungo's because this is where I feel the closest to Artemis. It's the place we first shared our love for each other."

Draco looked at Eragon and smiled at the thought of loving someone so much. He then turned to Harry who looked like he was going to be sick. Draco sighed and shook his head then asked, "How did you know you wanted to give yourself to Artemis?"

"I didn't know," Eragon said instantly, "It just happened. Artemis and I were friends when it happened. Then after it happened I came into my full powers. Most of which died with him."

"Did you know you were a hecatemus?"

"Oh yeah. I had known since I wstarted Hogwarts. I figured, if I was spontaneous and left my choiced to be made subconsciously, then I woul be led to where I was supposed to be."

"Were you and Artemis always friends?"

"No. Actually we were the worst of enemies." Eragon said as Dravo and Harry looked at each other. "We actually became friends the day we clained each othere. Midnight the day before we decided to be nice to each other and by midnight the floolowing day we were paning in the bed over there." He pointed to the bed. "He left that morning and his parents took him out of school. The next week he escaped his parents and came back to school where I had a fever and was dying. As soon as he touched his lips to my forehead my fever broke and I got my powers. They actually have a room in the Hospital Wing set asside special for hecatemus and their partners."

Harry cut in and said, "They also have a bed reserved for me each year because I'm always being sent to the Hospital Wing." Eragon laughed.

"I have only one more question," Draco said, "Who poisoned Artemis?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort. He knows a hecatemus and their mate are the only things that cans stop him. So, he poisoned the one in the pair that was weaker. In this case, Artemis. Before Artemis died he had a vision and told me what he saw. He said, 'The child born of the sixth generation will be hecatemus born and defeat him.'" Eragon then leaned closer to Draco and whispered in his ear so Harry couldn't hear, "'He falls for the one that defaets all odds. A child of black hair and green eyes, born of Evans and POTTER.'" He returned to his seat and glanced at Harry then winked at Draco. He then said to Harry but not looking at him, "The next day he killed your family Harry."

Draco looked at Harry knowing now that it didn't matter what he said about not liking him, that in the end they would be together. He then looked back at Eragon and said, "Thank you for talking to us. It means a lot to me."

"I know," Eragon said, "and don't keep me up all night."

Draco and Harry left the room and returned to their own. As soon as Draco closed the door Harry asked, "What did he mean by 'don't keep me up all night'? How would we keep him up? It's not like we're going to throw a party or anything."

Draco laughed and smiled at Harry's stupidity. "He meant don't moan or scream my name too loud."

Harry looked at Draco with a confused expression. "What do YOU mean?" he asked.

Draco walked up to Harry, making him back up and hit the bed, and said, "I'll show you."

Draco then kissed Harry causing him to fall back and land on the bed. "Draco, what are y-..." Harry was cut off by Draco sitting on his lap and kissing him deeper than before. Harry forgot about everything and wrapped his arms around Draco as the two continued to kiss. Draco happily nipped at Harry's bottom lip as he gently laid the raven haired man on his back. Harry gasped at the feeling of Draco biting his lower lip and Draco took that as an opportunity to slowly work his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry fought Draco's tongue with his own over control of the mouth. After a short battle, Draco's tongue won and Harry let it explore his mouth. Harry waited a few seconds then fought with Draco's tongue again. This time he won and followed Draco's tongue into Draco's mouth. He then explored every part of his mouth before pulling away for air.

Draco smiled, licking his own lips then Harry's, and took off his shirt. Draco then took off Harry's shirt and kissed his perfectly cut abs working his way up from Harry's navel to his neck. Drco kissed Harry's neck a couple of times then nibbled and found a patch of skin that almost got a moan out of Harry. Darco then began to gently suck and nibble that patch of skin until he was sure it would leave a nice, big, red love bite that would stay there for a while.

As Draco left his mark on Harry, Harry said through stifled moans, "Draco, we shouldn't. We can't. We aren't allowed to."

Draco stopped and looked at Harry with lust filled eyes and said, "I don't care. I want this, Harry. I really want this," Draco kissed the mark that he had just made causing Harry to moan. He then said, "Please Harry."

Hearry cleared his mind and shook his head. Draco pouted then got off Harry and put his shirt back on. He threw Harry his shirt then got his family album and took out his copy of the baby picture. He then gave it to Harry.

"I thought you gave this to me?" Harry asked confused.

"I gave you a copy. This is the original. Read the back." Draco said sitting next to Harry on the bed.

Harry sighed looking down at the picture and flipped it over and read it. He ther looked back up at Draco in surprise and said, "He killed my parents because I'm..."

Draco nodded still looking a little disappointed. He then kissed Harry gently and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"H-how long have you known?" Harry asked pulling away from Draco.

Draco sighed and replied, "I found the picture the first day of school after we met in the Room of Requirements. That was the first time I saw it."

"So you knew when you asked me to do that research?" Draco nodded, "and when you asked me to come here with you?" Draco nodded, "and didn't tell me because?"

Draco, almost in tears, managed to respond, "because I didn't want things to go back to the way they were in fifth year. I want you, Harry. I know there had to have been something in you that said that it felt good when I kissed you because you kissed me back." Draco put his head in his hands as tears slowly streamed down his face.

Harry looked at him and thought, _He's right, but how am I supposed to tell Hermione that SHE was right?_ He rubbed Draco's back soothingly waiting for him to calm down. When he was sure Draco was calm again, he said, "You're right. I did and I'm sorry I got mad, but I don't know if I'm ready."

Draco looked up at him and smiled, "Your body felt like it was ready."

Harry laughed and wiped the tears off Draco's face. Drco continued to smile as he looked into Harry's eyes. Hearry then said, "Then what are we waiting for?" as he took off his shirt.

**EDIT - SLASHY SCENE AHEAD! AVERT EYES IF UNCOMFORTABLE!**

Draco took off his own shirt then kised Harry, knocking him backwards. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco, feeling the tightened muscles on his back. Draco pulled away from the kiss and smirked at arry before making a fresh love bite and kissing the old one. He then kissed and nibbled his way down Harry's chest. Draco licked and nipped at Harry's navel causing the raven haired man to moan. He then unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He licked and tugged at Harry's boxers as he pulled Harry's pants off.

Harry moaned and, being stronger that Draco flipped the blonde onto his back. Harry smirked at Draco and said, "It's not nice to tease," then gave Draco his own love bite on a tender section of skin.

Harry then repeated what Draco had done to him, nibbling and licking his way down Draco's chest and then playing with his navel until Harry got a moan. He then unbuttoned Draco's pants and pulled them off in one fluent motion.

Draco sat up and said while smirking, "You've done that before."

"No," Harry replied truthfully. "I watched muggle romance movies with my aunt." Harry blushed.

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's nose. He then said, "Why don't I help you with that problem."

"What problem?" Harry asked before Draco pushed him down onto the bed, kissed hin, then slid down his body to his boxers.

"This problem." Draco said running his hand over Harry's groin causing him to get hard with a groan. Draco slipped Harry's boxers off him and began to help Harry with his problem.

Just before he was sure Harry was going to peak, he stopped. Harry graoned and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Draco looked at him and smiled then slipped his boxers off and said, "If we're to do this then I need to be ready too." He laid down next tto Harry and smirked.

Harry sighed then helped Draco out. When he was satisfied that Draco was ready he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Draco nodded and kissed Harry's forehead. Satisfied with the answer he rolled over. Draco the positioned himself above him and applied some lubricant that was in a jar next to the bed. Unsure of what he was doing, Harry was about to ask a question whe he felt Draco starting to enter. He groaned and Draco pushed in the rest of the was while he was distracted. When the pain hit Harry, he bit into the pillow infront of him. By that time, Draco was laying on top of him kissing the back of his neck and whispering in his ear to calm him down.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered after kissing Harry's neck. "That was the painful part," he kissed him agian, "The rest is purely pleasureable. I promise." Draco kissed Harry's neck one last time, as Harry nodded, then slowly began to move.

**DONE - YOU CAN LOOK NOW**

Hermione pulled Harry away from ron then asked, "Did something happen that I should know about?"

"No," Harry replied, stuffing another piece of roll into his mouth and eating it, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione responded, "Maybe it's the fact that you didn't come back with us from Hogsmeade the other day. Or maybe it's the fact that you keep making puppy dog eyes at Malfoy when you think no one's watching."

"Are you telling me that you've been stalking me?" Harry asked jokingly.

"No," Hermione said raising her voice a bit. "I'm saying, that as your best friend, you look ill."

Harry stopped eating and turned to her. "I have been feeling a bit... queasy since the Hogsmeade trip. Maybe I had one too many butterbeers."

Hermione shook her head then said, "Just get some sleep."

Harry nodded then left with Ron and went to the dorm. On the way up, harry began to feel a little light headed. Ron helped him to the commonroom then helped him into the dorm.

"G'night, Harry!" Ron said yawning as he headed back to the commonroom.

"Night, Ron!" Harry replied as he fell asleep.

Back down in the Great Hall, Draco was getting ready to leave with Blaise and Pansy when he fell silent ans dropped everything. He got stiff and his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground and started to violently shake.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you all loved this chapter. It was a little risky but I needed to but that in for me to get the story to pick up and yes Draco had a seizure... But don't kill me!...it's part of my plan... I hope I update soon!


	5. Medical Disaster

**Chapter 5**

_**Medical Disaster**_

Draco fell to the floor and his friends rushed to his side as he continued to seize. All around the group, the Great Hall was buzzing as people asked others about what was happening.

Dumbledore stood and in his teacher's voice said, "QUIET!" Everyone fell silent and waited for instructions. "Prefeccts lead the students to you common rooms. Madame Pomfrey take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Madame Pomfrey approached the fallen teen and was stopped by his friends. Blaise was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Can we go with him?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry Mr.Zabini. Until we know what's wrong with Mr. Malfoy, no one's allowed to visit him." Blaise pouted and stepped aside with the others and let Madame Pomfrey take Draco away.

All the teachers gathered around Draco's bed in the Hospital Wing and diiscussed what might be wrong with him. He had finally stopped seizing and was now lying still on the bed, but it was only a matter of time before he became unstable once again.

"What's wrong with him Professor?" Professor McGonagall asked as she checked his forehead for a fever.

"I don't know. There were no warning signs, so it must be a fast acting virus or something happened recently to the poor boy."

"Have you checked his family history?" Professor Lupin asked.

"No I haven't. Severus, is there anything in his medical background that would cause something like this to happen?"

"No." Snape answered simply.

Just then Draco began to shiver and sweat. Madame Pomfrey wiped his brow with a rag and checked his temperature. She looked up at Dumbledore. "He's burning up! The poor boy." She wet the rag with ice water and set it on his forehead.

"Minerva, do you remember something similar happening a few decades ago?"

"You mean with the O'Connel girl? The hecatema?"

"Yes. Olivia O'Connel. She found her soulmate and the two expressed their love for one another. She then had these very symptoms. The only difference being we knew she was a hecatema. Severus, does Mr. Malfoy have any hecatemus ancestors?"

"Yes. One being Eragon Unix." Snape replied.

"Ah, stong genes." Dumbledore mumbled to himself. "Severus, please get Blaise Zabini and tell him to come up here. While you're gone we'll move Mr. Malfoy into his private hospital room." Snape nodded and left. Dumbledore then continued, "We'll find his soul mate soon or he'll find us."

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep and woke up every once in a while in a cold sweat. _What's happening to me? First I get light headed, now cold sweats. I wonder how Draco is doing._ Harry drifted off to sleep and tried to sleep the rest of the night.

Harry woke the next morning with a massive headache and nauseous. He told Ron to tell all of his Professors that he was staying in bed sick and to pick up his homework.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ron asked worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go, or you'll be late for Potions." Harry said trying to get the stubborn red-head to leave.

"Like I care," Ron said, "Malfoy will probably pick on me more thatn normal since you won't be there."

"But what about Snape?" Harry said. "He'll give you detention for arriving late."

Ron sighed. "Fine I'll go. See you later, Harry."

Harry nodded and dozed off. In what seemed like only two seconds later, Harry was woken up by Ron.

"What is it?" Harry said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Snape let us out because Draco's in the Hospital Wing. Turns out he had a seizure in the Great Hall, after we left, and went to the hospital wing where they found out he's a hecatemus. A galleon says his soul mate is that Blaise Zabini. Well, I'm off to meet Darla in the courtyard. Seeya." Ron left as fast as he had appeared, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_I have to save him! He's dying!_

* * *

"How is he?" McGonagall asked as she arriced back in the Hospital Wing.

"He's getting worse." Madame Pomfrey said. "They had Mr. Zabini up here and he touched him, but there was no response. They then asked him if he had a boyfriend and Mr. Zabini said that he didn't think so. He also said that he's been acting weird and sneaking off after dinner. Mr. Zaini believes he may have a secret relationship with someone in another house because it was definitally not someone in Slytherin."

"Well star with Ravenclaw and question people there. If not there, then look in Gryffindor. I doubt that he would date a Hufflepuff." Snape said. "I'll get Kyle Audet." Snape left, leaving Professor McGonagall alone with Madame Pomfrey and an unconscious Draco.

"Madame Pomfrey, how would we be able to tell if we actually have his mate?" McGonagall asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Well,  
Madame Pomfrey responded. "His mate may feel sick, light-headed, queasy, and may have a headache. But as they get closer to him their ailments should go away and when they touch Mr. Malfoy, his fever should go away. Although, because the touch is them bonding, it will result in something. I don't know what though."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." McGonagall said. She then smiled and started to leave. "I'll be back with those who feel ill from my house and tell Professor Snape to do the same with the Ravenclaws." Madame Pomfrey nodded as she left and turned to continue to assist Draco.

* * *

Harry climbed out of bed and put his housecoat on, then grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran down the stairs into the common room. As he descended he noticed that his headache, that he had developed, went away and he felt a little better.

Harry finally got to the common room and was about to leave when he was stopped by Hermione, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione and said, "I don't have time to fully explain things. All I can say is you were right and can say 'I told you so' when I get back. I have to go, a friend of mine is dying in the hospital wing."

A wave of surprise washed over Hermione's face as she pieced together the clues he had just said. "Oh," she said finally, "Well then don't let me keep him waiting."

Harry thanked her and rushed out the door just as Professor McGonagall was coming in. She stopped him, "Ah, Harry. Just the person I was looking for. Ron told me that you were sick. I would like you and the other ill boys to follow me to the hospital wing." Harry sighed and nodded then took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs as he waited for her to round up the others.

"Alright," McGonagall said after rounding up some of the sick students, "Let's go."

"Here," Harry said giving his invisibility cloak to Hermione, "Put it on my bed. I won't be needing it." Hermione took it with a nod and watched him leave with Professor McGonagall.

The small group made their way to the Hospital Wing. As Harry neared, he continued to feel better and better. Finally, they got to the Hospital Wing. They all entered the fairly large room where Draco was and made a semi-circle around his bed.

Harry, who was at the end of the line going into the room, was stopped at the door by Snape. "There's no way Potter is the one. He's probably here to destroy him in his weakened state. Let's go, Potter." Snape grabbed Harry's housecoat and pulled him along behind him. As Harry got farther away, he began to feel worse and heard Draco starting to seize as yet another kid touched him.

"I don't know what you were trying to do Potter, but don't let me ever catch you trying to hurt anyone from my house again. Do I make myself clear?" Snape said as he threw Harry at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Crystal," Harry said as he turned around and entered the common room. He sighed and returned to the over stuffd chair he had previously been occupying.

"Harry, what are you doing back?" Ron asked taking a seat next to Harry. "I thought McGonagall took all the sick to the Hospital Wing."

"She did, but Snape said I looked fine and escorted me back here." Harry repiled thankful that his friend was clueless and holding his head as his headache came back. "And now my head is throbbing and I'm too dizzy to go up to my bed to ger my invisibility cloak, so I can sneak into the Hospital Wing."

"Whoa mate," Ron said slightly confused, "Calm down. It's not like you're dying. Besides, if you disappear with everyone watching you, you'll get your cloak taken away. Wait until everyone goes to bed then sneak off to the Hospital Wing. Piece of pie. You can wait that long."

_I know I can but he may not be able too._ Harry thought as he nodded and stared into the fireplace, waiting for everyone to leave.

* * *

"That's everyone, Severus." Professor McGonagall concluded after the last student left. "All except Potter."

"What makes you think that the biggest rivals in the school are together? There is no proof to support such a wild claim." Snape said bitterly. "They've been fighting since their first year. What would possibly make them start liking each other now?"

"No need to get defensive," McGonagall defended. "I was simply stating the fact that the only sick student in the school that wasn't tested was Harry Potter. I'm not saying he's the one."

"Hmph." Snape sighed heavily, "Well I'm going to my room. There's nothing left we can do."

"Right you are," McGonagall said following him out the door. "All we can do now is wait." She and Snape went their separate ways and went to bed.

* * *

Almost holding his breath, Harry slowly made his way down the stairs, across the school and back up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. On his way he encountered Peeves jinxing a window to open unexpectedly and hit people, Mrs. Norris doing her usual rounds, and Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry got through the door and was about to take off his cloak when he heard Snape's voice, "What makes you think that the biggest rivals in the school are together? There is no proof to support such a wild claim. They've been fighting since their first year. What would possibly make them start liking each other now?"

Then McGonagall, "No need to get defensive. I was simply stating the fact that the only sick student in the school that wasn't tested was Harry Potter. I'm not saying he's the one."

Harry laughed to himself at his bickering teachers and snuck into Draco's room as they were leaving and waited until he could no longer hear any footsteps before he took his invisibility cloak off. "That was close," He said to Draco who looked a lot better than he had sounded the last time he was there. He locked the door and hid his cloak then climbed into the bed with Draco. "You almost got me another detention," Harry said as he brushed Draco's hair out of his face. He quickly pulled his hand away. _Ow! What was that, a shock?_ He thought as he rubbed his hand against his pants. He then replayed what Eragon had said about Artemis touching him. He chuckled and smiled at Draco then said to his unconscious lover, "Well might as well do this with a little style for your sake," as he leaned forward and kissed Draco.

The shock he felt earlier intensified as it went through his sensitive lips and as much as he wanted to pull away, he knew that breaking the contact would most likely result in the death of Draco and probably himself as well. Harry, now understanding his feelings, couldn't no that to Draco. He loved Draco and wanted more than anything for him to be all right. Harry, subconsciously deepened the kiss as he began to fade away.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A/N: There I finally typed it out for you guys... I've had this chapter and the next written for so long and I've finally gotten enough time to type them for you...I hope you like all the action... Until next time, REVIEW!!!!!


	6. The Room

**Chapter 6**

**_The Room_**

_Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe. They are all going to hate me for not telling them I was a hecatemus. And they are going to hate me even more for not telling then I was dating. Not that I was of anything. It was a one night stand. A meaningless one night stand._

Harry woke and rubbed he eyes as he said aloud, "Well if it was meaningless then why am I here in bed with you?"

Draco opened his eyes and rolled over, "HARRY!" he said in surprise. "Why are you here and what are you talking about?"

Harry sighed, "I'm here because you were dying,"_ And because I love you,_ "and you said it was a meaningless one night stand."

Draco smiled, "I love you too, Harry. But I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," Harry argued, "I heard you and why 'I love you too'? I didn't say 'I love you'."_ Not that I don't mean it because I finally realize I do love you._

Draco gasped. _We can hear each other's thoughts._

Harry looked at Draco confused. _His lips didn't move. Why didn't his lips move?_ Harry looked Draco up and down. _But he looks cute when he's surprised._

Draco laughed. _My thickheaded friend. I'll say it aloud._ "We can hear each other's thoughts." _And thank you, you aren't so bad yourself._

Harry's eyes widened, "You can hear my..." Draco nodded, "I can hear your..." Draco nodded, "We can..."

"Yes already," Draco interrupted, "we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Actually," Harry said after Draco calmed down, "I was going to say cheat on out exams."

Draco laughed and was interrupted by the jingle of keys at the door. _Some one's here._ Draco thought.

The door unlocked with a click and Madame Pomfrey came into the room. She smiled at the boys and said, "Good morning. I see the two of you are finally awake."

They looked at each other then asked in unison, "Finally?"

She nodded then took a vile out of her pocket and drank the contents. She then said, "Sorry a potion to block your powers and yes, finally. After Mr. Potter made his way up here, he touched you and passed out. Very stylishly I might add. He's the first to make contact with their hecatemus in such a way. Well to bedin the bonding at least," Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow as Harry blushed, "Now two days have passed since then. You have a closet that you will notice is filled with your clothes, an extra large bathroom, a living room, a bedroom, and a service nook. If you need anything just go over to the nook and state what you need and the nook will conjure it for you. Your homework and a note from each teacher will arrive with the books you need shortly. I'm afraid you'll bave to stay ini here until you get your full powers. It may take a while, but enjoy your stay." With that she left.

"Okay," Draco said turning to face Harry and folding his arms across his chest, "Now what is she talking about?"

Harry smiled and said, "Instead of touching your hand like any other person would have done, I got into the bed and kissed you. I must have passed out on you and remained kissing you. That is, until she came in and moved me or I rolled." Harry blushed and looked to his lap.

"Aww," Draco said as he started to smile, "You did that?"

Harry looked back up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"That's so...not you. You aren't like that," Draco said, "What got into you?"

"You." Harry said casually.

Draco laughed and thought, _True and I'd like to again._

Harry looked at him wide-eyed. _Hi,_ he thought, _I can hear you!_

Draco smiled and thought, _I know,_ as he leaned foreward and kissed Harry. Harry kissed Draco back weakly as he thought about the thoughts Draco was having when he woke up. Draco, feeling the lack of energy behind the kiss, stopped kissing hin and looked at him worried, "Something wrong?"

Harry smiled weakly and said, "I was just thinking about what you were thinking this morning."

"You were?" Draco asked trying to get Harry to explain himself.

"Yeah," Harry said. He then asked, "Why did you say it was a meaningless one night stand?"

Draco blushed and looked down, "I thought you had only slept with me to shut me up. I thought you were going to continue on with your life oblivious to the fact that my feelings are real and not going to disappear." He looked back up at Harry and smirked. "But now I know that you return my feelings."

"But I don't want to return them," Harry said sarcastically, "You gave them to me and I'm keeping them forever." Draco, who was beginning to look a little worried, rolled his eyes and nudged Harry.

* * *

_Wizards and witches tried to help the Saxons in the Battle of Hastings. They were then killed by both the Saxons and the Normans after being exposed. In what year was the Battle of Hastings?_ Harry read the question in his head. _1064. No. 1036. No. 1067. No. 1089. No that's not it._ He sighed and slammed his head on his book then said aloud, "I give up! I don't care when the Battle of Hastings was. We lost end of story."

Draco, already finished with all his homework, walked up behind Harry and massaged his shoulders. "I know how you feel, but you can't give up." As Draco massaged his shoulders, Harry picked his head up and sat up straight. He then read the question again as Draco started to massage his neck. Draco the thought to Harry, _1066,_ and kissed his neck.

Harry groaned and said aloud, "Draco please not now. I have to finish my work. You finished yours in a week and we've been in here for two." Draco continued to kiss Harry's neck and shoulders as Harry spoke. "Draco," Harry said through a moan, "Not now please."

"But homework is so boring," Draco said pouting and still kissing Harry's neck. "I like hands on work."

"Well I have to finish this and I'm done." Harry said as he turned his head. He then kissed Draco quickly and said, "We'll do something later."

Draco returned to organizing the closet pouting and thought,_ That's what you always say._

Before Harry could respond, Madame Pomfrey came on the intercom that was in the service nook. "Mr. Malfoy, you have some visitors if you are feeling well enough to see them." Harry gathered his things and hid in the closet as Draco told Madame Pomfrey to show them in. The keys jingled, the locked clicked, and the door opened. Pansy and Blaise walked in.

"Draco!" they said in unison as they both rushed over to him to greet him.

"Hi guys. I've missed you." Draco said happy to see his friends.

"We've missed you too, Draco." Pansy said sitting on the bed and testing it ou. "So where's your boyfriend?"

"He's... uh... in another room." Draco said casually.

_Don't tell them it's me._ Harry thought from the closet.

Draco smirked and thought back._ Well duh!_

"So Draco," Blaise said, "Will you be outta here by Christmas? I have a present for you." _I'm sure he does._ Harry thought again.

Draco sent the closet a glare then looked at his friend and said, "I'm sorry. I don't think you will be."

"Well then," Pansy said, "I guess as an early Christmas present I'll tell you the news about Harry Potter." She smiled. "While you were here fighting off... whatever you had before your boyfriend got here, Harry Potter broke his back and was sent to his room up here. He'll be in there for a really long time. Isn't that great?" she finished with a cackling laugh.

"Yeah," Draco said, "great."

"Well," Blaise said walking around the room , inspecting it, "We'd better go." Pansy nodded and left and he continued. "I'll save my gift foor when you get out." With that he kissed Draco intinately and left.

Shocked Harry walked out of the closet with his jaw dropped. Thoughts were running through his head but the ones that Draco could hear the loudest were, _I'm going to kill him!_ He closed his mouth and looked at Draco, who looked back at Harry just as shocked as he was. "What was that?" Harry yelled.

"I don't know." Draco said as he tried to think to himself, _But he IS a good kisser._

Harry screamed in his head, _I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!_

"Harry," Draco said aloud, "It was just a kiss. It meant nothing."

"And that's why you think he's a good kisser? Because it doesn't mean anything?" Harry said upset.

"Harry, I love **you**. I made love to **you**. I would **never** hurt you. The thought of you thinking I would do something like that pains me. It tells me I'm **nothing** to you. That all of my feelings don't mean **anything** to you." Draco's hair started to smoke. "That's painful Harry. I'd rather **die** than think that you don't loce me. I love **you**, Harry" Draco's hair at this point was on fire and there was fire dancing over his fists as he exhailed smoke through his flaring nostrils.

"Draco," Harry said scared. "I'm sorry. I really am. Now just calm down before you hurt me or yourself."

"NO!" Draco yelled as his hair and fists flared. "Not until I know you think that I'm not lying when I say I love you and that I love it when you love me back."

"I don't think you're lying." Harry said trying to calm him down.

"Then prove it!" Draco said Blasting himself into full flames. Instinctively, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a deep kiss. Slowly, Draco melted into the kiss and his flames went out.

After Draco's flames went out completely, Harry kissed him a little longer then pulled away and placed his forehead against Draco's. He then asked, "Does that prove it?"

"No," Draco said smiling, "but it proves I was telling the truth."

Harry laughed then said, "I know. If you didn't love it when I love you back, then I'd be ash on the floor. Thus proving that I don't think you're lying." Draco smiled and hugged Harry. "I wonder what other abilities you and I will get." Harry said, pondering all the possibilities as he and Draco held each other.

Just then, Madame Ponfrey said over the intercom, "Harry, you have a visitor that says she already knows."

Harry sighed and let go of Draco then told Madame Pomfreey to send her in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hermione said as she entered the room.

Draco's eyes got huge and he looked at Harry. _She knows?_

_She used a muggle lie detector on me. They are seldom wrong. She asked me if I liked you the second day oof school. After out meeting in the Room of Requirements._ Harry thought to Draco as he hugged Hermione and said, "You weren't. I've missed you. How have things been?"

"Well if you're asking who else knows, then the answer is Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore told everyone that you broke your back and would be out for a while. But, I'm sorry Draco, he told everyone that you were a hecatemus. Althought hi did said that you have a boyfriend that lives in Hogsmeade. So, your relations has been will hidden."

"Except to those who connect the dots." Draco said a little hurt. _But at least the old coot lest us to come out about out relation when we feel ready._

Harry smiled and said aloud, "He's old, yes, but try not to call him an old coot."

Hermione looked at them confused then asked, "Am I missing something?" They laughed then explained everything to her. "Ah. I understand now."

"So," Draco said as he sat down on the bed, "Why are you so obsessed with Harry? I mean, it's not noormal for best friends to give each other lie detector tests."

Harry smiled and shook his head as Draco asked what had been on his mind since he had told him about the lie detector. He then got a chair for Hermione and sat down next to Draco, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist. Finally he said before Hermione could, "She's been snooping around in my life since Sirius died. Shes only does it to make sure I'm not going suicidal."

Hermione smiled at the couple in front of her and nodded, _thinking Aren't they hot together...and is that a hickey on Harry's neck? _Harry got wide eyed and removed his arm then blinked and shook his head.

Hermione, oblivious to what was happening to Harry, stood up and said, "Well, I better get going. I have a lot of homework."

Harry smiled and hugged her and said goodbye. Draco smirked at her and shook her hand. He then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer as she smiled and left, laughing hysterically in her head.

Harry looked at him and asked, "Why did you do that? She thinks that as soon as she left you pounced on me and we're now having sex."

Draco laughed and simply said, "I know."

"No you don't know," Harry said. "I heard her thoughts. She was thinking that we are hot together, she noticed the hickeys on my neck, and she was laughing hysterically."

"You can hear people's thoughts?" Draco asked a little jealous.

Harry nodded. "That's how I know she thinks we're having sed."

_Well we could be if you weren't such a party pooper_ Draco thought.

"Draco!" Harry said shocked.

"What?" Draco said smirking, "We could be, but everytimee I mention it you flip out."

Harry looked at him with a mixture of denial and shock. He then said defensively, "I do not."

Draco laughed at him then said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Yes. You do."

* * *

A couple of more days passed and Draco found he could now turn to ice, as well as see magic and emotions. Harry, on the other hand, recieved no new powers of any sort. His only abilities were being able to talk to Draco telepathically and hear peoples' thoughts. Madame Pomfrey worked with them and they could now block out thoughts they didn't want the other to hear. Draco also could finally use his powers at will, instead of them being involuntarily used and controlled by his emotions.

"You two have come farther in two and a half weeks than the ones before you. They all stayed in here for at least a month and a half. You'll be out for Christmas."

"When will we be able to leave?" Harry asked. _I hope we have enough time to get gifts._

Draco smiled and replied, _I do, too_ as Madame Pomfrey said, "Today if you'd like. Professor Dumbledore has remodelled your room Draco to acommodate two people."

"But Madame Pomfrey, we can't stay in the same room until we come out as a couple." Draco said worried about what the Gryffindaors would think if Harry didn't return.

She started laughing, "Oh sorry boys," she said as she calmed down. "Harry you know that picture of the quiddich field," Harry nodded, "Juse stand in front of it and say your name. It hides a passage that will lead you to Draco's room. Just slip out after everyone falls asleep and return to the common room in the morning with and excuse like 'you needed to see me about the pain in your back', since you _broke your back_." She smiled and left the two excited boys so they could start packing their stuff.

"This is great. I can spend everynight with you." Draco said as he magically packed all his things. "This is great news. I thought I'd have to spend the nights all alone. I'm so excited, I can't wait to leave this room."

Harry laughed then said, "Well it's about 9 o'clock now. Why don't we stay here tonight and celebrate."

Draco stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Harry. "Are you saying that you want to..." Harry nodded. "You're finally going to let me..."

"Yup," Harry said walking toward the blonde. "For the first time since we bonded, I'm going to let you take me for a ride." Harry wrapped his arm around Draco, pulling Draco's hips against his own. "Are you ready?" Draco nodded then kissed a smiling Harry.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I forget to add my foot note...I hope you love this chapter...and the next chapter will include a tragedy... Keep reading to see who it happens to...Review and CIAO!


	7. The Tragedy

**Chapter 7**

**_The Tragedy_**

"Draco, you're out!" Pansy shrieked when she saw her blonde friend walk into the common room. "You're out before Christmas? But I thought you said you wouldn't be."

Draco smirked at her. "Did you really think they would keep me there for my birthday?"

Pansy hit herself in the forehead. "Oh my god," she said hugging him, "I totally forgot. Happy Birhtday."

Draco smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Pansy," Draco said sarcastically. "You're a great friend."

"Is it lie to pansy in a sarcastic tone day? Or did she forget your birthday again?"

Draco, recongizing the voice, smiled and turned around to see Blaise dressed in a stripper's costume. Pansy blushed as Draco's smile faded into a look of confusion.

Before Draco could open his mouth, Blaise said, "It was a bet. We were betting on how long Potter would stay in the Hospital Wing. They said less than a month because he's a fast healer and I said more because it was his back not a cut. I lost. He got out this evening, after dinner."

Draco laughed. "And let me guess. Loser had to walk around all day looking like a stripper?" Blaise nodded and Draco laughed harder.

"Okay," Blaise said finally, "Yes, it's funny. But it's not that funny."

Draco hugged Blaise, catching his breath, then said, "That was the best birthday present so far."

"Well," Pansy said, "You'll have to wait until Christmas for mine."

"Like you do every year," Blaise added as Pansy glared at him. "Come on, Draco. I'll help you move your stuff since your boyfriend isn't here."

"Thank you." Draco said, stepping back so Blaise could take his bags.

"It's the least I can do." Blaise said levitating the third bag.

* * *

"It hasn't changed a bit." Harry said as he entered the common room. He made his way over to his favorite chair and sat down. As soom as he got there Crookshanks jumped up on him and curled up in his lap. "Silly cat," Harry muttered as Crookshanks purred.

Slowly one by one everyone in the common room made their way over to Harry to welcome him back and ask questions. Finally, after answering the same question about thirty times, Harry went to the dorms and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

"Blaise, stop." Draco said trying to push the boy off him.

"But I know deep down you want it." Blaise said, forcing Draco down.

"_No! HARRY!_" Draco screamed at Blaise and through his telepatic connection.

* * *

Harry woke to Ron entering the dorm. "Sorry, mate. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Harry said repostioning and closing his eyes. "But, it's alright. I was starting to have a little pain in my back."

"Oh," Ron said getting into bed and yawning, "Well don't let me keep you."

"I won't," Harry said burying his face in his pillow. _No! HAR..._ Harry opened his eyes. _Draco?_ he thought. No response. Harry sat up in bed, worried about Draco. _Draco?_ he thought again. Still no response. Harry got out of bed and and rushed to the common room to use the passage Madame Pomfrey told him about. _I hope he's alright.

* * *

_Draco curled into a ball in a corner of his room and tried to hide himself as he cradled his injured body and cried.

"Thanks for the ride Draco," Blaise said standing about Draco, buttoning his pants, "It was fun." Blaise left just as Harry arrived.

"Draco?" Harry said worried as he looked around the room. He spotted Draco in the corner rocking back and forth, wearing torn clothing, and rushed over to him.

As Harry tried to hug Draco, he flinched and pulled away. "No. Don't touch me." Draco said through tears.

Harry backed off and gave Draco some space then said, "What happened to you?"

Draco lowered his head and pulled his knees closer to his chest before he said throught stifled sobs, "He attacked... He attacked me and... and you didn't stop him."

"Draco," Harry said reaching out to rub Draco's shoulder comfortingly. "I came as soon as I could."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Draco tried to yell as he pushed Harry's hand away and backed up farther into the corner to get away as he cried even harder. "I thought you loved me. If you love me so much, why didn't you come when I screamed? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Stop who?" Harry said, feeling extremely guilty about waiting as lond as he did before using the passage. "Who attacked you?" Draco didn't respond. He just rocked back and forth in the corner crying. "Draco, who did this to you?" Draco incoherently mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Blaise," Draco said again crying as hard as he could, "He r-raped me Harry." Draco said through stifled sobs. He then threw himself at Harry and hid himself in Harry's arm, burying his face into Harry's chest.. "Don't leave me. Don't let him finish me off."

"I won't" Harry said rubbing Draco's back. "I won't leave. I love you. I would have come sooner but Padma was pullin an all nighter and I'm sorry I chickened out last night. Maybe if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened."

Draco shook his head. "No, I let him in. It's my fault. I'm stupid."

Harry placed a calm hand on either side of Draco's head and lifted it to look into his pink, swollen eyes. "You aren't stupid. You fought. You called for me and screamed. That's all you can do. I came as soon as I could." He let Draco's head go and hugged him. "I'm just sorry I didn't get here soon enough."

Draco cried into Harry shirt. _I love you,_ Draco said though his telepathic connection, not trusting his voice to work.

"It'll be alright. We'll get him. We can tell the professors and they will take care of him. I won't let him get away." Harry said trying to comfort Draco.

Draco pulled away and looked at Harry thinking, _Can you hear me?_

Harry looked back at him and asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

Draco nodded and said softly, "You can't hear me telepathically anymore."

Harry looked at Draco sonfused, "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Tell me if you hear what I'm saying." Draco said softly, still trying to pull himself back together. _I liked it better when Blaise was in me_. Draco thought, shivering and bracing himself for another attack.

"Draco, why are you flinching?" Harry asked, oblivious to what Draco just thought. As soon as he said it, Harry realized it was because he said something horrid and Harry didn't hear a word of it. Harry stared at Draco in awe and said, "I couldn't hear you. Can you still use your pyro and ice powers?" Draco tried and shook his head. "What about seeing emotion and magic?"

Draco slowly lowered one of his barriers and looked around the room. It was glowing with a brilliant gold color. "I can still see magic," Draco said as he put that barrier back up and lowered the other. He then looked at Harry saw him swimming in several different colors. _Light blue, relief. Purple, guilt. Orange, confusion. Yellow, fear. Pink, love._ Draco thought as he singled out each color. He then nodded and said, "I can still see emotion," as he put the barrier back up.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank god, you still have some of your powers," he said hugging Draco again. "Let's get you cleaned up," Harry said as he helped Draco stand and walk to the bathroom. "I'll get rid of your sheet, then I'm going to the Gryffindor tower to test my power and get some clothed. I'll stay with you tonight." Draco nodded as he started to take off the scraps that were once his shirt. Harry then magically got rid of Draco's soiled sheets and conjured new ones. _Green and silver satin._ Harry thought, _This will be more comfortable._ He then magically put them on, and made them look presentable, before leaving.

* * *

"Harry went to bed..."

"About an hour ago..."

"Hasn't come down once..."

"Should still be there..."

"Thanks you guys. And thank you again for telling me the password again."

"No problem, Neville..." Parvati started.

"It was our pleasure..." Padma finished.

As soon as they left, Neville made his way up the stair to the dorm. As he neared the top he pulled out a silver dagger concealed beneath his robe. Quietly, he entered the room and stabbed a lump on at Harry's bed. Feathers flew and, as Hedwig screeched causing everyone to wake, Nevile fled.

Harry entered the common room two minutes after Neville left. Hermione was the first to spot him and she rushed over to him and hugged him as she said, "Oh thank goodness you're alright. Neville said that he woke to Hedwig screeching and smeone that looked like him stabbing our bed. We were worried sick about you."

Harry smiled and tried to hear her thoughts hen calmed his anxious brunette friend down. He then said, "I'm going to send my night in the Hospital Wing. It's safer and my back is sort of hurting."

"Okay," Hermione said, winking at him. "I'll see you in Transfiguration tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harry said grabbing some clothes. "I'll be there." He hugged her and whisered, "He was attacked," and left the common room.

On his way down to Draco's room, Harry passed Blaise. Harry simply glared at him as he continued to walk toward Draco's room.

"What are ou doing down here, Potter?" Blaise spat when he realized it was Harry.

"Making sure you don't rape anyone else." Harry responded with a little more venom than antisipated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you bloody bastard. Keep your hands off him." Harry stormed off leaving a puzzled Blaise standing in the hall.

Harry entered Draco's room and slammed he door. Draco called from the bathroom, "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Harry said tossing his clothes into a dresser drawer.

"C-Could you come in here for a second."

"Sure," Harry said walking toward the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah, because I always take a bath in my boxers." Draco replied. "Just come here. I need your help."

Harry blushed and entered the room with his eyes closed. "What do you need help with?"

"Could you look at this?" Draco asked, his eyes focused on his bruised and scratched body, not on Harry.

"Drraco?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Hmm?" Draco responded, looking up. He then laughed and said, "I'm fine with you looking at me. You're the only person I'd let see me like this. You're the only man I trust, other than our teachers." Harry slowly started to open his eyes as Draco added. "Plus, you've already seen my naked body." Harry blushed deeper and opened his eyes the rest of the way. Draco smiled then said, "I'm mostly concerned with this bruise here." He pointed to a dark bruise going horizontally across his lower back. It looked deep and Harry winced as he looked at it. Although it was fresh, it had already started to turn a blackish-purple and looked extremely painful. "He slammed me into my desk." He continued, "There might be more damage under the bruise. I heard a crack."

Harry walked over to the tub and kneeled beside it, inspecting Draco's injuries. "Does this hurt?" Harry asked pinching Draco's thigh, suspecting a pinched nerve.

"A little." Draco said, wincing at the numbed pain.

Harry nodded and performed a few medical charms that he learned watching Madame Pomfrey. "What about bow?" Harry asked, pinching him again.

"Ow!" Draco said, pullin his leg away. He then moved it back, while smiling at Harry, and said, "I knew there was another reason why I picked you."

"Another?" Harry asked, washing Draco's back for him.

Draco nodded. "The first was your looks. The second your attitude. Now, your amazing abilities with healing charms and your gentle touch."

"Speaking of attitude," Harry started, figuring now would be the best time to tell him. "Guess who acted like nothing happened? That he didn't do anything to you?"

"Blaise?!?" Draco shrieked as Harry nodded. "What did you say?" he asked, frightened at the thought of the confrontation.

"I called him a bastard and told him to keep his hands to himself." Harry said calmly, getting a towel for Draco. "So, have you figured out what happened to our powers?"

"No," Draco said, draining the water then standing up and taking the towel from Harry. "Do you still have your telekanesis?"

"No," Harry said, sitting on the toilet, waiting for Draco to finish up. "I have nothing left."

"I think we need to need to see Eragon." Draco said brushing his hair.

"Do you think he knows what happened?" Harry asked, following Draco out of the bathroom.

"He might," Draco responded, walking into his closet to get dressed. "You said it yourself," He called from the closet, "he's older than dirt. He's bound to know something about this." Draco came out of the closet in a dark blue, silk, long-sleeved pajama set. Harry smiled, realizing it was one of the things that he had bought for Draco that day in Diagon Alley. "Like them?" Draco asked, spinning for Harry to get a good look.

Harry nodded and Draco climbed inito bed. Harry conjured a sleeping bag and laid it down on the floor then grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Draco, not wanting to be in bed alone, got rid of Harry's sleeping bag and folded the corner of the blanket down. He then got into bed, on his side, and waited for Harry to come out. Harry, hearing noises, peeked his head out and noticed the missing sleeping bag. He then conjured another one and closed the door. Draco laughed and pulled out his wand, that he hadn't been able to hide in time, and got rid of that one.

_I wonder how many times I can get away with this until he realizes that I'm the one doing it?_ Draco thought to himself as he hid his wand under his pillow. Harry once more peeked out, this time soaking wet and conjured another one._ I could have sworn I heard something._ he thought as he did so. Draco laughed harder and got rid of that sleeping bag as well.

The tricks continued the whole time Harry was in the bathroom. A regular routine that would have only taked twenty minutes at maximum, took Harry forty to complete. Finally, after the seventeenth sleeping bag disappeared, Harry gave up and sat down in a chair. "Harry," Draco asked, "ever get the feeling someone wants you to do something?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, realizing that it had been Draco a while ago, but not wanting to say anything.

"I mean the disappearing sleeping bags," Draco explained. "Ever get the feeling someone may be doing it to get you to do something?"

Harry smiled and wrapped up in a blanket to sleep. "No," he said, "But if the person wants me to do that thing so bad he should ask, shouldn't he?" Draco pouted and folded his arms across his chest. Harry laughed at the distraught blond then asked, "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Draco nodded. "I've gotten used to having your arms wrapped around me at night. I don't know if I'd be able to sleep without you."

Harry smiled and climbed into the bed, laying next to Draco. Draco smiled back and snuggled up to Harry, who then wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks you, Harry." Draco said accidentally, meaning to say 'Thanks and I love you, Harry.'

Harry smiled again and held him closer then said, "Love you too, Draco."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it took me sooo loong to write this...just kidding...I hope you all enjoy it... Let me nkow by reviewing...and if you have an idea about where this should go from here let me know...as I said in my profile I write like a read and I'm clueless at this point...Until next time...Ciao!


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 8**

**_Secrets Revealed  
_**

"Draco," Blaise said, trying to catch up with Draco as they walked to Transfiguration. "What are you talking about? I was with Pansy. Draco I'd never do that to you. You know I'd never do that."

"But you did," Draco said rounding a corner and entering the Transfiguration room. He then walked up to Professor McGanagall's desk.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" She asked as he approached.

"Did Harry tell you what happened last night?" Draco asked in a whisper.

She shook her head. "Why would he tell me something that happened to you, I'm assuming." McGonagall asked quietly and calmly.

"Because he's my boyfriend," Draco said, extremely quiet, so that no one but McGonagall could hear him.

"Oh," McGonagalll said in shock, "Well, what did you want him to tell me?" she asked after the initial shock faded.

"Recently," Draco said, "I was attacked and sexually assalted by a member of my house and my year. I was wondering if I could take the class at another time. Possibly with the Gryffindors?"

McGonagall smiled and said, "I think I can do that." Draco smiled and thanked her then asked to leave to ask the rest of his teachers. "Yes, you may. Come back here at about 9 o'clock. That's when you will have class from mow on."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said, rushing a little in exitement. "I'll see you then." Draco hurried out the door and left his fellow classmates confused.

* * *

"Sev, please? For your favorite godson?" Draco begged. 

"Draco, stop begging." Snape snapped. "Malfoys don't beg. And how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me _Sev_ in school."

"They also don't cry or love." Draco added, "And you know I don't care. Plus, you don't have a class right now. Please Sev. I know you don't like him but can you plase re-assign the seating just once more. I _have_ to be put on the Gryffindor side."

Snape sighed and rubbed his head then asked, "Draco, why do you have to be put there? You haven't said what happened. You just said that you were attacked. You didn't say who attaked you or what they did."

"Blaise did it!" Draco yelled, "Okay," he said softer, not yelling anymore. "Blaise was helping me move my stuff into my room. When we got in my room, he attacked me. I couldn't do anything. The more I fought the more I was injured. I finally gave up and he raped me."

"I'm sorry." Snape said in shock. "I didn't know. Did you go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No," Draco said as he sat down, realizing that this could take a while.

"But you said you were injured?"

"Yeah. Harry heard me through our telepathic connection and came to me. He healed my wounds." Draco said.

"Tele-what?" Snape asked confused.

"You know, telekinesis. We can talk to each other telepathically. Well, we could." Draco explained.

"What happened to it then, if you can no longer use it?"

"I don't know," Draco said, "I'm going to see Eragon the next time we go to Hogsmeade."

Snape looked at him, worried for his mental health after such a violent attack. "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well," Snape continued, "As a birthday present, I'll re-assign seats." Draco thanked him and left to go to Transfiguration. Snape shook his head and corrected his seating chart.

Draco ran down the halls to the Transfiguration room then came to a quick stop. _OH MY GOD! Harry's still asleep and class will be starting soon._ Draco turned around and headed back down the hall towards the dungeons. _Can't he ever wake up on his own._

Draco finally arrived at his room and panted out the password. He caught his breath then entered the room to find Harry still asleep on the ebd. Draco laughed quietly then climbed gently into the bed. Draco smiled at Harry and brushed his hair out of his face then kissed his forehead.

Harry rolled over and buried his face into the pillow while saying, "Mrs. Weasley stop kissing my forehead. I'm not one of your childrem."

Draco laughed and whispered in his ear. "I may kiss your forehead to wake you up like she does, but I'm nothing like her."

Harry groaned and rolled over, "Five more minutes."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck. Harry groaned and rolled again. "Harry, we have class." Harry slowly opened his eyes and put on his glasses. He then focused his eyes and smiled. Draco rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Get up or you will be late." He then got out of bed and watched Harry roll out of bed. Literally. Draco laughed and walked over to him, "Need help up?" Harry nodded and Draco helped him up.

"Thanks Draco," Harry said as he pulled himself together and got ready for class.

"For being your alarm clock or helping you up?" Draco asked to clarify.

"Both," Harry said, hopping around, trying to get his pants on. "Ah! These aren't mine!" Harry stood there turning around several times, wearing the pants that Draco had worn the last day of school the year before. On Harry, there were skin tight and left nothing to the imagination. The silver detailing on the back pockets just accented the fact that they were tight.

Draco looked at his boyfriend and took in every detail he could. From his bronzed back and abs, to the skin tight leather with silver dragons. _He can get away with anything,_ Draco thought as Harry modelled for him. _He's hot in everything._

"Could you toss me my shirt. I don't have time to change." Harry asked, snapping Draco back to reality.

"Shirt? yeah." Draco replied tossing him a shirt and his gryffindor tie.

"Draco, this isn't... oh nevermind. I don't have time." Harry said as he put on the flowing silver top and threw his already knotted tie over his head. He then grabbed his school cloak and his books and rushed out the door with Draco. "Hermione already thinks I'm suicidal." Harry complained. "Now I look emo."

"No, you don't," Draco said. He pulled out his wand and casted a couple of spells, giving Harry dark make-up and black nail polish. "There. Now you look like a stereotypical emo kid."

Harry stopped just outside outside of Transfiguration and examinedhimself. "Draco," Harry whispered, "We don't have time for games. Please take the spells off." Harry gave Draco his famous puppy-dog pout as he begged.

Draco sighed, "Fine," e said. "But you owe me." Draco deeply kissed Harry while taking the spells off then left and walked into the room just as the bell rang.

Harry rolled his eyes as he sighed and tightened his tie, making himself more presentable. He then walked in and took his normal seat next to Hermione.

McGonagall gave him her usual _you're late_ glare then said, "Today, we will continue our tasak from last class. Mr. Malfoy, it's the same as your old class has been doing. We are simply trying to turn hedgehogs into pin cushions." At the mention of his name everyone turned and stared at him. Draco nodded then looked over to Harry and discreetly winked. Harry smirked then turned back around with the rest of the class to begin transfiguring their hedgehogs.

Hermione nudged Harry then asked in a whisper, "What are you wearing?"

Harry sighed, "I slept late and during my rush to get to class, I grabbed Draco's clothes."

"Oh," Hermione chuckled, "So, what happened last night?"

Harry smirked then asked in return, "What do you think happened last night?"

Hermione blushed then shook her head. "I meant to Draco," she clarified. "You said that he was attacked."

Harry's smirk faded and was replaced by a frown. "Yeah," he said. "Blaise attacked him. He was badly injured."

Hermione glanced back at Draco, who had already successfully transfigured a hedgehog and was up to a rabbit. He looked up briefly and smiled at her, then continued on with his work. "Well," she said, turning back around to continue with her own work. "He doesn't look hurt. Is one of his powers rapid healing?"

"No," Harry said, finally turning his hedgehog into something that resembled a pin cushion. "Because of the attack, he lost most of his powers. I healed him with some charms I picked up in the Hospital Wing." Hermione laughed and turned her raven into a perfect pin cushion. Harry sighed. "Typical. You excel and I fail." Hermione laughed and left the table to get her new assignment.

"You're doing it wrong," Draco said, sitting in Hermione's seat.

"He doesn't care, malfoy." Ron said, trying to push Draco away. "He can do it on is own."

"If he wants to pass, then he cares." Draco said as he stood up, causing Ron to fall out of his chair. "It's your choice," Draco said to Harry. "If you want to pass, come see me."

"Stupid fag," Ron mumbled. "Can you believe him? What's he up to?"

"I don't know," harry said, now glad to have Draco in class. "But I want to pass." Harry gathered his things. As he stood and walked, the eyes of everyone followed him. When he turned, the girls all blushed and turned around, pretending not to be watching, while the boys continued to watch, with curiosity. He turned back around, as did the girls, and continued on his way to Draco. "Draco," Harry whispered through his teeth so no one could read his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you pass." Draco said simply. "Why?"

"We're enemies in their eyes," Harry said smiling a little. "We aren't supposed to help each other." he set his stuff on the table next to Draco's and sait down next to him. "So," he said aloud, making everyone turn back around to start working again. "What am I doing wrong?" Harry accidentally jabbed his hedgehog, while poking it, making it curl up in a ball for protection.

Draco chuckled then said, "Well first relax. Stop poking it." Harry stopped then sat back in his chair and sighed. Draco smiled then asked quietly, "Remember my massages?"

Harry smirked. "The ones you give me to relax so you can coax me into getting into your pants?"

Draco chuckled. "Those're the ones." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hedgehog before it jumped off the table and Harry's knee. "But don't worry about anything. You're already in my pants." Harry blushed.

"Okay," Harry said sitting up straight and saying the spell again. "Argh! Again! Another mess up!" Harry comlained. Draco rolled his eyes as the complaining began and kissed Harry to shut him up, accidentally sliding his hand closer to...well you understand.

Harry, in surprise, let out a rather loud moan, making everyone turn to find Draco and Harry attached at the lips. The boys turned back around just as quickly, looking a little shocked. Ron looked like he wa going to be sick. Only the curious ones turned back around. The girls instantly glued their eyes to the scene. Professor McGonagall had left only seconds previous, so one of the guys kept an ear open, listening for her to come back. Harry, forgetting where he was, deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco accepted the deepened kiss, amused with harry's oblivious couragous act, and wrapped his arms around Harry, pullin him closer. Harry, not feeling Draco was close enough, pulled him onto his lap. Draco giggled and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as hi bit Harry's bottom lip and subconciously ground his hips softl into Harry's. The curious guys trned around, disgusted, as Harry moaned once again. Harry gently clawed Draco's back as Draco took Harry's moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Slowly, Harry added his oen tongue into the battle.

"She's coming!" the look out called. Everyone turned back around and started working again.

Draco slowly broke the kiss and smiled at Harry who smiled back in disappointment with lust filled eyes. "You can move into the room now." Draco concluded, pulling away from him just as McGonagall walked back in. "By the way," Draco continued, "The emphasis is on the center syllable." Harry tried it once more, putting the emphasis in the correct place and got a perfect pin cushion.

"Very good, Harry." McGonagall said walking to the front of the room. "Maybe if Draco continues to tutor you, you can continue to do a good job in my class." All the girls giggled and thought, _Oh he'll **tutor** him._

* * *

"Everyone but Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter may take their seats." Snape said as everyone entered the room. He walked over to the empty Slytherin table. "Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini." He walked over to the front table on the Gryffindor side. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." They sat and left Draco, looking excited, and Harry, looking nervous, standing in the middle of the room. Snape took a seat at his desk then directed his attention back to Harry and Draco, "You two may sit at the back table." 

Harry glanced over at Draco, who smirked and grabbed Harry's hand, shocking the Slytherins. Draco then led Harry over to the table. Harry blushed and allowed Draco to drage him into the shadows. Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him, briefly telling the Slytherins what the Gryffindors already knew, before sitting down. Harry sat down in shock. "Draco? What's going on? Why is Snape letting us sit in the back...togeter...and alone?"

"Because I asked him to." Draco replied getting everything realdy for class.

"What?" Harry questioned, a little confused. "You just asked him and he reassigned seats? Are we talking about the same Snape?" Draco listened to what the assignment was, with a smile on his face, instead of answering Harry. "Draco?" Draco chuckled and started making the potion.

"And to make things more interesting for the last class working on this potion, you must finish it without talking to your partner. I know this is a difficult potion so the group that gets the closest to a perfect potion, without verbal or written communication, will receive a vile of _Bon Chance_ potion. Enough for twenty-four hours." Snape walked among the tables as he spoke until he got to Draco's then said to the class, "Good Luck."

"You might as well reserve viles for me and Harry now." Draco said after instructing Harry on what to do. "We'll be the ones to get it."

Snape smirked. "With your abilities," he said sarcastically, "I don't think I'd be too worried."

Harry looked at Draco and shook his head. "How do you figure we'll win?"

Draco smiled. "Because," he started, "We go to Hogsmeade in two days." Draco slid his chair over next to Harry and sat down. Harry smiled as Draco continued, "We'll find out how to fix everything before next class."

* * *

"It makes sense." Harry said after Eragon told them the solution. "Basically we have to bond again." 

Draco looked at his great grandfather. "Is that the only way?"

Eragon nodded. "When we are raped, it breaks out bond with our mate. We lose all links with them. In order to get them back, we have to form a new bond. Without the bond, we become vulnerable and our mates are the ones that get attacked."

"How do you know all this? I've looked everywhere for a solution." Draco asked, a little uneasy with the thought of being that intimate so soon after the attack.

"Because," Eragon said looking at Draco calmly. "That's what happened to me." Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "Voldemort, when he was first coming in to power, felt threatened by me and Artemis. He had me raped and captured. then, in his weakened state, poisoned Artemis. While I was in captivity, I heard someone tell another to keep Artemis and I separated until Artemis was killed so that we couldn't renew our bond. Later, after his death, I learned that the lady that raped me was pregnant with my child, your biological grandparent."

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "Even though I want to feel closer to you, Harry, I don't know if I'll be able to do that this soon."

Harry held Draco's hand and kissed it. "When you're ready," Harry said. "I'll be ready."

* * *

"He didn't do it Draco," Snape said once more. "I made the Veritaserum myself after you told me and questioned him myself. He didn't attack you." 

Draco sat down and held his head. "Harry did say that Neville saw himself stabbing at Harry's bed." He rubbed his temples with his fingers. "But if it wasn't Blaise or Neville, then who was it?"

"May I suggest asking your father?" Snape said, hinting to Draco who it was that attacked.

"Why would I ask my-" Draco gasped. "Did the Dark Lord send someone in to kill me?"

Snape nodded. "I've doubled the protective barriers on the school and the boy was captured." Snape smirked. "I'm not going to allow them to killmy godson."

Draco stood up. "Thanks Sev. You're the best. I'm going to help Harry move now. I guess Weasley's causing more trouble than before and he can't handle it now. I told him to move in sooner. I'll catch up with you later."

Snape stood and hugged his godson. "I'm glad you're finally happy." Draco smile and left the office.

Before Draco returned to his room he stopped in the Slytherin common room. He walked up to Pansy and tapped her shoulder, "Have you seen Blaise?" Pansy turned around and pointed at the boys' dorm. "Thanks." He kissed her cheek and left. He finally found Blaise lying on his bed. "Blaise?"

"Here to accuse me of the attack on your beloved Harry too?" Blaise asked sharply.

"No," Draco replied, "I've come to apologize. The person that attacked me was using a po.yjuice potion. I believe that same person attacked Harry."

"You've come to apologize?" Blaise asked, sitting up on he bed while Draco nodded, "Draco, I love you. When I found out you had a boyfriend and you hadn't told me about him, I was devestated. I kissed you, in your room, because I knew it would be my last chance to do so. After that day, I've tried extremely hard to live without you. Then you accused me of raping you. That tore my heart out of my chest. After that, you changed classes and snogged Harry during Transfiguration. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. That stomped my heart into the dust. I couldn't believe that you would have everyone lie for him, until he was ready to come out. How am I to just forgive you? I may love you, but even Harry would be upset with you if he was me."

"I understand." Draco saiad trying to comort him.

"You understand shit." Blaise spat. "You can't keep doing things like this Drake. You're so selfish, you're driving everyone away. At your rate, you'll lose Harry in a couple of weeks."

"Fuck Harry!"

"You've already done that!"

"I meant forget him." Draco clarified. "This isn't about him and you know bloody well that it's not." Dracco sat down on the bed opposite Blaise and sighed. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to apologize. I'm sorry I accused you. You're my best friend and I should have realized that you wouldn't do something like that. I was attacked and the person looked like you. I was shaken up and wouldn't even let Harry touch my hand." Draco stood back up and looked down at Blaise. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Blaise smiled and took Draco's hand and stood. "Friends." Blaise said as he hugged Draco.

Draco pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I've got to go. Harry's moving in today."

"Do you need help?" Blaise asked, wanting to make up for being so rude.

"I guess," Draco said shrugging. " I don't see why not. I'll just have to explain things to Harry." The two friends walked to Draco's room together, catching up. Draco whispered the password and walked into his room. "Harry? Are you here?" Draco called as he walked through the door. "I guess he's not here. So what's this I hear about you and Pansy?"

"It's nothing," Blaise said sitting on the bed.

"Mmhmmmm...Sure it is?" Draco said teasing his friend. Just then Harry entered from the Gryffindor passage. "Harry!" Draco walked over to him and welcomed him with a kiss. "It wasn't Blaise. Snape questioned him with Veritaserum and he didn't do it. He'd like to help you move."

Harry looked past Draco and saw Blaise. Blaise waved and Harry nodded in his general direction. Harry feeling the need to set boundaries for Blaise, wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held him as he asked in a hushed tone, "Are you sure you're okay with him?" Draco smirked at the gesture and nodded. "So, you've settled everything?"

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer. Harry blushed nd closed his eyes as Draco kissed his neck and nipped his ear while whispering, "And later, after you are completely moved in, maybe a little welcome home part. With a little whipped cream and strawberries."

Harry cleared his throat and said quietly, "Draco, we still have someone in the room." He slowly piveted his head as Draco moved to a new patch of skin. Harry softly moaned and pusshed Draco far enought away to stop him, but close enough to hide the problem that arose. "Draco," Harry said opening his eyes. "Please not in public. I'm not quite ready for any more PDA"

Draco pouted. "Then you owe me," he said kissing his cheek and walking away.

Blaise looked at he couple with a small pout starting to form and asked, "Why such a short show?" Draco smirked and Harry blushed. "I mean even the Gryffindors got more than that. They got to see that Harry wanted you. All I saw was you seducing him and you do that all the time. I wanted action."

Harry walked ove to the closet and began to make room for his stuff as he said, "As long as you're in the room there will be no action."

"Don't worry," Draco whispered, sitting next to his friend. "I'll warm him up. He'll publicly show his feelings for me soon."

Harry walked out and looked at them. "What will I be doing soon?"

"Nothing," Blaise said as Draco stood and walked over to Harry, who was leaving the room. Blaise finally stood and asked, "What would you like me to do?"

"Leave," Harry and Draco said in unison. They chuckled then Draco explained, "I want Harry to be comfortable so I can have a little action."

"Understandable," Blaise said as he left the room and walked towards the common room. "Good Luck"

Harry and Draco slowly made their way up to the Gryffindor common room as they talked about that evening.

"Well, if we do, we will be forming a new bond," Harry said as they neared the Fat Lady. "Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing incase we get new powers."

"You're right," Draco agred as Harry said the password. "We probably should." Draco stood there for a while, thinking about what powers they might get.

"Draco," Harry called from the common room. "Are you coming?"

Draco shook his thoughts from his head and smiled. "Yead, sorry," Draco said, rushing into the common room. Draco looked around the room and hurried over to Harry, grabbing his hand and whispering into his ear, "It's really shabby." Harry smiled and led Draco up the stairs to the dorm. When they got there Draco let out a disgusted groan. "Does it always look this way?"

Harry glanced around the room and noticed that the only difference, between the room now and when he left it, was that it was now empty. He nodded, "Yeah, but it's better than my aunt and uncle's house." Draco turned up his nose and shivered, imagining Harry's relatives' house. Harry laughed. "Don't worry," he said packing his trunk. "You won't ever have to go there. I wouldn't let anyone torture you like that. Now help me." Draco forced the fashion expert in him to the back and gathered Harry's things.

Draco picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and started to fold it. As he picked it up a note dropped. "Harry," Draco asked folding the cloak and packing it away. "What's that?"

Harry picked it up and read it then stuffed it in his pocket and said, "It's just a note from Hermione."

Draco, sensing something odd was going on, lowered his barrier and looked at Harry. He was swimming in a vivid neon green. _Anxious, why?_ Draco wanted to ask Harry about it but just as he opened his mouth, Harry grabbed his forehead and fell to the ground screaming out in pain. "HARRY!" Draco shrieked, rushing to Harry's side.

"He's near." Harry said softly as Draco cradled Harry in his arms, Harry wincing at the pain.

"The Dark Lord?" Harry nodded. "But Snape doubled the protective barriers."

"Weasle..." Harry started to say as he passed out.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to get this up...I haven't been able to get online much but I've been writing up a storm...sorry again for that first snippet of the chapter...I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what was going to come.


	9. Change of Plans

**Chapter 9**

_**Change of Plans**_

"Harry? Are you alright?" Blaise asked as Harry came to.

"I'm fine," Harry said as he sat up and winced as his head throbbed. "Where's Draco?"

"He said something about a meeting." Blaise said as Harry stood. "Harry, shouldn't you lie down?"

Harry looked at Blaise and smiled as he asked, "Blaise, have you ever received a scar that burned whenever its creator was near?" Blaise shook his head. "Then stop telling me what to do." Harry yelled. "Now where is he?"

"Dumbledore's office," Blaise said, scared or Harry's hot temper. "The password os lemon drops."

"What's with him and that candy?" Harry sighed and rushed out the door shouting his thanks back to Blaise as he ran to the meeting.

* * *

"The last thing Harry said before he passed out was weasel." Draco said to his audience of teachers. "My first thought was a snitch within the building. My only question is where." 

"Draco there's no way that there can be a snitch." Dumbledore tried to reassure the anxious blonde. "There are so many protective barriers up that it would be impossible for him to get in."

"But he will," Draco said confidently, "or is. One was or another he will get here and try to kill me and Harry."

"And Weasley's the one that's going to help." Harry said bursting into the room. He walked over to Draco and wrapped his arm around Draco, as he collapsed, to support his weak legs. "Sorry I'm late. Your bodyguard wouldn't tell me where you were."

Draco, forgetting he was in a meeting, turned to Harry and asked, "Are you alright?" Worry swimming in his eyes. "I told Blaise to keep you in bed. You're too weak."

Harry smiled. "I know." he said, leaving Draco and addressing the teachers. "As we were packing my things, Draco ame across my invisibility cloak. In my cloak was a note addressed to Ron. The note said: I'll come to help you soon and I'll bring my Lord. The note was not signed. However, I recognized the writing to be that of none other that Lucius Malfoy."

"If what you say is true," McGonagall started. "Wouoldn't that mean that Lucius would be helping in the death of his own son?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Snape replied to McGonagalls inquery. "If I remember correctly, shortly after Draco announced that he was gay, his father had someone try to kill him in his sleep. That's why he no longer lives with his parents. Since then, he hasn't been able to find Draco during the summer, where he's away from the inpenetrable barriers of the school."

"Yes," Flitwick debated. "But how will Mr. Weasley be able to help Lucius?"

"That," Dumbledore concluded, "is what we need to figure out. In the meantime, we need the bond between you to be renewed. We aren't trying to rushe you, we simply need your full power in order to defeat him." Harry nodded. "Now, if there are no more matters of discussion." He paused and waited for someone to say something. "Alright. Then let's begin our quest for our answer. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, if you could stay in your hospital room and work on bonding, it would be greatly appreciated. Everyone dismissed."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and helped him walk. "Harry," he siad, "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed. You're too weak."

Harry smiled at his worried boyfriend, "I know," he replied, "But that's why I have you."

* * *

"Not trying to rush you," Draco said mockingly as he paced in front of the bed. "We simply need your full power in order to defeat him." 

"I know it's hard," Harry said trying to comfort him from the bed where he sat. "You're still healing, but didn't you say you wanted to when we were in our room?"

Draco nodded and sighed then sat down on the bed next to Harry. "But that was before the fate of the world depended on it. I wanted that time to be about us. Just us. A nice romantic evening with the man I love."

Harry held Draco's hand and rubbed it soothingly. "We can still make it romantic." Harry said, kissing Draco's hand softly.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled weakly. "I don't care." he leaned against Harry and rested his head on Harry's chest while Harry held him."It's so soon. It's only been a couple of months. We should be moving your stuff into our room." Draco started to cry softly as he vented his pain. "Why did he have to pick this week?"

Harry held him close and gently rubbed his back and shoulder, trying to ease the pain. After a minute or two of silence Harry finally spoke. "I know you don't want to hear this but, that's the reason he's doing this. Because he thinks you haven't had any time to heal. He thinks tat, when he attacks on Thursday, you and I won't have our powers."

Draco sat up straight and dried his tears with his hand. "Thursday?" he asked while drying his eyes. Harry nodded. Draco cleared his throat and asked again, "He's attacking on Thurday?" Harry nodded again. "That only gives us four days."

"That's why I'm sorry to say that I have to rush you as well. We need to have time to get our powers and practice a little before we use them in battle." Harry leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I've saved the world enough for one lifetime. It's your turn now."

Draco laughed. "Well if I remember correctly, wasn't it your blood he used to come back? If you aske me you've doomed the world."

_A laugh... that's a start. Now let's see if I can help him out a little._ Harry pouted and looked at Draco innocently, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist him. "But you still love me, right?" Harry said whining slightly.

Draco looked at him and bit his lower lip as he defied his body's wish to pounce on the raven-haired man beside him. "Yes," he said finally, resisting the urge. " I still love you."

Harry continued to pout, seeing the reaction it was having on Draco. "Are you sure?" Harry asked innocently. "Because when you loved me, I couldn't do this for three seconds before yo-" Harry was cut off mid-word by Draco, who had finally given in to his desire. Harry smiled to himself as he realized he was on his back with his boyfriend holding him down; warm, soft lips pressed firmly against his own. Harry pulled away and smiled at, the now horny, Draco. Harry caught his breath, snickered, then said, "I knew if I tried hard enough I could get you in the mood."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me." Draco snapped, not in the mood to talk. Harry laughed and did what he was instructed to do.

* * *

Harry laid next to Draco, steaming, while his silver-haired lover took deep frigid breaths. _That was quick, _he thought._ It didn't take long for our powers to return after we-_

_You're right,_ Draco interrupted as he licked the ice that was forming on his lips. _It didn't take long at all._

Harry rolled onto his side and looked at Draco. He smiled at his boyfriend and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's soft and unusually cold lips. Instantly, the two heard a hissing sound and they stopped steaming and freezing. The couple looked at each other and started to laugh. "What do you say to practicing while packing?" Harry asked aloud, smiling and running his fingers throught Draco's hair.

Draco smiled at the offer. "I would necer dream of passing up an opportunity to freeze a couple of hot -headed Gryffindors." He said as he got dressed.

Harry chuckled, "Or maybe I could melt a couple of those ice chunks so many Slytherins call hearts." Harry said throwing his clothes on.

"Or maybe you could practice your powers with us," Madame Pomfrey's voice said over the intercom. The door clicked and Madame Pomfrey entered the room with Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," the couple said in unison.

"Hey guys, I heard about the attack," Hermione said, frowning slightly. "Dumbledore said that I might be useful in combat practice. I just can't believe Ronald would do something like this. I mean being rebellious is fine to a point, but he's crossed the line. I mean he tried to kill you."

"Tried." Harry said as Draco looked at him in disbelief and worry. _He hasn't been himself lately. _Harry sent Draco to ease his troubled mind. "But, as we all can clearly see, his aim is terrible and his wand is broken. Instead of cursing me, he gave himself a bouquet of flowers which-" Harry walked over to the service nook and removed a beautiful bouquet of wild orchids, tiger lillies, and roses. He then gave it to Draco and finished his sentence, "-is for you."

Draco took the bouquet and blushed slightly as he inhailed their sweet scent. "So is this why you wanted to move in now instead of later?" Harry nodded, "And why you weren't shocked in the least when you found out he was helping Voldemort?" Harry nodded again. "And why is his ass still walking around the halls of this castle?"

"Because he was our friend and we didn't think he'd do something like this," Hermione said, looking sad about her realization.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked, noticing her depressed state.

"Nothing really," Hermione said laughing a little. "I just realized the reason I didn't want to think he'd do something like this."

"And that would be-" Harry stated questioningly.

"Harry," Draco began, rubbing Harry's arm affectionately. "Do you really have to ask? It's quite obvious she likes him."

Hermione blushed and nodded. "That's why seeing him go against everything he believed in just to hurt you, hurts me more."

"Oh," Harry responded dumbly. "Well can we start practice now?"

That's just what I was going to ask." Madame Pomfrey said standing next to the open door, waiting for the teens. "Shall we?"

* * *

_I've never been this exhausted._ Draco thought as he dragged himself along the hall toward his private room. _I don't even have enough energy to talk, nevermind moving you in the rest of the way._

_With Riddle in the dorms it wouldn't be safe for us to go there. _Harry thought in response.

_What?!?_ Draco asked confused as he approached the turn to go to the dungeons.

_He has po-_

"I'm sorry boys," Madame Pomfrey interrupted the boys' thoughts. "We have to keep you in the Hospital Wing until the attack." the boys sighed and followed the witch up to the Hospital Wing. Once in their room, the couple collapsed onto the bed, leaving the door ajar.

* * *

After finally gathering enough courage to go against her brother's command, the youngest Weasley rushed up to the Hospital Wing where Hermione said she would find Harry. _It can't be true. None of the rumors can be true. He and I had a special connection. He can't be gay. Harry is not gay._ Ginny repeated to herself, hoping that if she thought it enough, that it would become a reality. 

Harry woke up to Ginny's repeated thoughts and chuckled. Draco shifted a little and woke up, _What is it? _the tired blonde tried to ask.

_Nothing._ Harry replied through their telepathic connection, holding Draco closer and kissing his neck.

Draco chuckled and turned around to face his lover. _If it's nothing,_ Draco asked raising an eyebrow. _Why are you trying to seduce me?_

_Just shut up and kiss me._ Harry said using Draco's words against him.

Not knowing what was going on and not caring, Draco kissed Harry just as Ginny walked into the room.

In the dimly lit room, Ginny could barely make out the two entangled figures. "Harry?" Ginny caled out, unsure of who she was looking at.

_Yes, it's me._ Harry projected his thoughts to her. _Would you excuse me while I pry Draco off me._ Ginny's jaw dropped as Harry pulled away to reveal Draco, disoriented and unclothed. Harry wrapped a sheet around his waist and sat up to faace his red-headed guest."Now what can we help you with? We were a little busy."

"I can see that!" Ginny said, closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Harry, **_we _**weren't doing anything. **_We_** were sleeping. **_You_** laughed and woke **_me_** up. Then when I asked you why you were laughing you told me to shut up and kiss you. then Gin-" Draco stopped talking as he finally realized what was going on. "You woke up to her thoughts and decided that she needed to know why her brother is being such a dick to us." Harry nodded.

"Harry that's evil. I mean doing something like this to anyone but him would have been fine." Ginny whined. "I would have forgiven you and welcomed you back. That's how much I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too. But you're like my little sister. Draco's my boyfriend; a different type of love. Right now your brother is the Dark Lord, but you still love him. You and I are just friends, nothing more, and we never will be. I love Draco." Ginny started to cry as soon as he was finished and Draco smacked Harry. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Ripping her heart out and grinding it to dust." Draco replied, getting out of bed and walking over to the emotional girl, not bothering to get dressed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "You will go back to the Gryffindor common room. You will go back to the girls' dorms. You will go back to bed. You will go back to sleep. And you will forget everything that happened in this room." Ginny stopped crying and, almost as if in a trance, left the Hospital Wing.

"What was that?" Harry asked intrigued adn scared.

"Draco crawled back into bed and onto Harry. "Don't you remember? Eiri is Half-elf. I have elven blood. You'll find I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Draco didn't give Harry any time to respond before he locked him in a breath taking kiss.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was busy finishing her Ancient Runes project that was due the following month. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice Ginny entering the common room until she bumped into her. 

"AH! Oh, it's only you. You frightened me. Did you see Harry?"

Hermione bombarded the young Weasley with words that had no effect. Ginny just kept walking to the dorm. "I know it's a shock, but you could at least reply when I speak to you." Again Ginny did not respond and continued on to her bed as Draco had instruced her. "Fine. See if I speak to you ever again." Angered by the Weasley's ignorance, she finished her project and went to bed.

In the morning, her anger had caused her to forget her schedule. She asked Ron what he had in order to jog her memory. He simply said that he was not going and walked away.

"Ron, you have to go to class!" Hermione screamed at the youngest mal Weasley. "Ron!" He turned around briefly and glared at her, his eyes glowing red. She gasped as he turned back aound and left the common room.

_**To Be Continued... ****

* * *

**_**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this up... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I was writing it... REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
